Wait! I'm Related To Them!
by Xxletmelive2xX
Summary: This is the story of Ashkie Sage, a normal girl who finds out that she is related to the Way brothers.  summery sucks please read
1. Wakey Wakey

"Wake up Ashawee!" screamed Johnny my five year old brother, "You have to get up for school!" I took a quick peak at the clock then his overly excited face and groaned. School didn't start for another hour or so but lil Johnny here always woke me up this early. I bet you money that my mom had put him up to this and he, of course, loved the idea of waking up his big sis. Just to make him happy I got up, dragged myself into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

My name is Ashkie Sage and I'm 15 years old. I have pitch-black short hair with side bangs and choppy layers. I also had hazel eyes or vampire eyes as my friends called them. Oh did I mention I look like Mikey and Gerard Way? Yeah well apparently I look like them according to all of my friends. I just laugh cause I sorta look more like them then my own family.

I turned my IPod onto Cubicles and as I took a fast shower singing _"It's the tearing sound of love-notes Drowning out these gray stained windows And the view outside is sterile And I'm only two cubes down I'd photocopy all the things that we could be If you took the time to notice me But you can't now, I don't blame you And it's not your fault that no one ever does"_

As soon as I got out I dried off and put on a Black Veil Brides tee and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Next I shook my hair around until it fell perfectly in my face. Then I put a shit load of eyeliner on and a little bit of eye shadow. Finally for the last touch I put on my Black Guitar Pick necklace.

As I ran down to eat I grabbed my backpack so I could leave right after and skip the whole drama of it being my last day of 9th grade. As soon as I was about to leave Johnny came running towards me yelling "Wait you have to say goodbye to me Ashkie" I rolled my eyes and gave him a huge hug saying, "Goodbye Johnny boy imma miss you at school."

I yelled goodbye to my mom and headed out to the garage with my keys in hand. I walked past my black hard top Jeep to my black Agusta motorcycle. Yes I already have my license, even though I'm just 15, and as a present my parents gave me an Agusta bike and my fucking amazing Jeep. Yeah my family's kind sorta rich, but I never brag about it. I signed as I hoped on my bike and bolted out of the garage on the way to my last day of school!


	2. I KNEW IT!

As I neared the school I saw one of best friends, Taylor, running towards me. She looked pretty freaked and I saw why. The "popular" girls, aka the snobby preppy bitches, were chasing after her again. I sped up as she continued to run towards me faster then ever. I parked my bike and took me helmet off and waited. When Taylor made it to me I stared at the bitches running after her shaking my head and they backed off. "Thanks Ashkie. They were really going to hurt me that time," Taylor said sincerely. I nodded and took of my body suit. Then I got all of my stuff together and headed of to class listening to My Chemical Romance.

Gerard POV (Three days before)

"What!" screamed my younger brother, Mikey, and I. "Gerard when you were 4 and Mikey 3 I had a baby girl. Your father and I weren't expecting to have a baby and we sorta had our hands full with you two; so we put her up for adoption. Ok I really have to go now you're father and I are going to be late for our flight to New York. Love ya kids," our mom explained calmly. I couldn't believe this! Mikey and I had a little sister that our mom never told us about.

We both agreed that we had to find her so we thought we'd head on over to Belleville in about 3 days. Which turns out to be not to far from where we live in Newark. I still can't believe our mom would keep this from us, but at least she did leave some information. So Mikey and I headed over to Ray's house to meet with the guys and tell them our plan.

Ashkie POV

With the last day of school finally over I got my bike and started to head home. That was one crazy year full of drama and disaster that I don't plan on having next year. You see the preppy girls are transferring to a, lets see how to put this, a more preppier school. As I neared home I saw a black escalade in my driveway and thought of who I knew that owned one. I then saw my mom talking to two people who I could have sworn were Gerard and Mikey Way.

Gerard POV

When we pulled into the driveway Mrs. Sage greeted us and told us Ashkie would be home from school soon. Just then we heard a motorcycle coming up the street and Mrs. Sage said, "That would be Ashkie. Now she doesn't know that she's adopted so let me explain that first." Mikey said ok and I just nodded as I thought, _I wonder why she doesn't know. That's something that I wouldn't keep from my kids._

I watched as Ashkie pulled into the driveway on a motorcycle and parked it. She took her helmet off and stared at Mikey and I. Mikey and I both gasped because she looked exactly like us and there was no way you wouldn't notice that. She just stared at us as she pulled her bike into the garage and her mom followed her in. I could her some low murmuring and a loud I knew it as Ashkie walked back out to us.

When she came back out she wasn't wearing the black body suit, but a pair of white skinny jeans, a black veil brides tee, and black converse. She looked at us and then said, "So I'm related to you two?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah you are. We didn't know we had a little sister until about 3 days ago." She smiled just as I did and said, "Wow, I can't believe I have two older brothers and they're the lead singer and bassist of My Chemical Romance, Mikey and I laughed saying "I'm guessing your fans of ours?" Mrs. Sage nodded and said "You have no idea how big of fan she is."

Mikey smiled saying "That's great! It would of been sad if our little sister didn't like us." She laughed saying, "I don't think that will ever happen" I looked at Ashkie and smiled. I loved this girl; she's the little sister I've always wanted! I wonder if she would like to live with us? I'll have to ask.

Ashkie POV

I can't believe this! I'm adopted but I sort of guessed this since I didn't look like anyone in my family. Now I know why people always said I looked like the Way brothers, I was related to them!

I looked at my two new brothers and hugged the. At first I felt them both tense up a bit, but then they both hugged me back. I excused myself really quick and said "I'll be right back. I want to get something to show you." They nodded and I bolted up to my room.

I took my room apart in order to find the picture of Gerard and Mikey that I had drawn. When I finally found it I climbed out of my window and onto the roof, which just so happened to be over where they were standing. I put the pictures in a pulley and lowered it down. Then I looked down at them to find them looking up at me. I smiled and jumped down in front of them. I could tell they were a little freaked out as I stood up and brushed some dirt off of me.


	3. Moving Out and Tons Of Questions

Gerard POV

I was really surprised when Ashkie hugged us since we sorta just met each other and all. Then she disappeared of to her room to grab something that she wanted to show us. I looked at Mikey who nodded and then said "Mrs. Sage we were wondering if it would be ok if Ashkie came to live with us?" She smiled at us and said "It's fine by me; it's up to Ashkie. I want her to be happy and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." We both thanked her and smiled as brightly as we could.

Soon after Ashkie appeared on the roof in front of us. I looked at her confused thinking, _What the fuck? Why is she on the roof? What is she gonna do?_ Just then she smiled at us and jumped off. My eyes widened as she landed in front of us and brushed some dirt off. She smiled at us again and gave us both a piece of paper saying, "Um these are two drawings that I did of you two. I had to draw something for school so I drew portraits of the members of My Chemical Romance." I looked at them in shock because she was really, and I mean really, good.

Then Mikey cleared his throat and said "Uh...Ashkie we were wondering if you would like to move in with us? Your mom said its ok, it's just up to you." I could tell she was thinking deeply and I started to worry that she was going to say no, but then she smiled. Next she said, "Fuck yeah, I would love to!" I smiled and hugged her as hard as I could until she laughed saying I can't breath.

Ashkie POV

Holy shit, I can't believe I am going to live with them and they actually asked me too. Soon after we started the long grueling process of packing up all my stuff. I dragged Gerard and Mikey up to my room and they both gasped. I wasn't too surprised since I had hand painted and designed my whole room so it looked amazing. I smiled at them and said, "Ok the boxes are over there. Do I need my furniture? Gerard you can start with my closet, Mikey my desk, I'll do my dresser and my bathroom, and then we can all do the garage."

Finally Gerard said "Nice room. We'll have to get some paint for you so you can do your room. Nope, you don't need to bring your furniture, we got you some." I smiled and went over to my IPod and turned it on to My Way Home Is Through You. The smiled when they recognized there song as I sang _"Gonna take of all my skin Tear apart all my insides When they rot from within Mom, I don't think you'll be saved They never had the time They're gonna medicate your lives You were always born a crime We salute you in your grave"_

I stopped when I noticed Gerard and Mikey both staring at me with their mouths wide open. I looked at them with nervous eyes and said "What?" Gerard looked at me and said, "No it's not bad. You just have a really good voice. I know Mikey is thinking the same thing I am so I'll just say it. Would you like to be in the band, singing with me? We would be honored to have you. You could come out at the end or something and sing a couple of songs with me." I couldn't believe this! They wanted me to be in their band, all I had to do was say yes. I smiled at them and said, "I don't know. I'll have to think about it." I could see Gerard's disappointment and I laughed saying "Gee of course I'll be in the band. How could I say no to my brothers!" Mikey laughed and Gee said "You had me thinkin you were gonna say no. You're a little trickster, I like that." I smiled as we all continued to sing.

Gerard POV

I can't wait for the band to meet Ashkie! When she started singing Mikey and I both knew that she had to become part of the band. I wonder what all of our fans would say about our new little sister. Oh well this will be so much fun since there will be 3 Way siblings in the band. After we loaded the boxed into the moving van that pulled up Ashkie took us into the garage to pack that up. I gasped as I saw a pitch black four-door Jeep Wrangler sitting in there along with a black Agusta motorcycle. I looked at her in astonishment and said, "These are all yours?" She nodded and started to load the bike and the gear into a trailer that was hooked to the Jeep. She looked at us and asked "Are you ready to go?" Mikey and I nodded and got ready to leave.

Before we left Ashkie said goodbye to here mom, dad, and little brother as Mikey and I figured out who would drive our car and who would ride with Ashkie. In the end Mikey was driving our car in front of the moving van and I was riding with Ashkie in her car behind the moving van. Once Ashkie got into the drivers side I realized I could ask her anything now.

"So Ashkie", I began, "What's your favorite band besides us?"

"Uh.. Besides you it would have to be Green Day or… damn that's a bad question to ask me. I have like a million and two favorite bands. Like… Bring Me The Horizon, Black Veil Brides, AVA, A7x, Escape The Fate, BFMVT… Um basically a lot of rock, screamo, metal, and alternative bands. Next."

"You know Billie Joe Armstrong and I are pretty good friends I'm sure you could meet him. Favorite color?"

"Really, sweet! Tie between Black, Red, and White. Yours?"

"Black and Red. Movie?"

"Uh.. That's a really hard one. I love any horror movie or action movie. Yours?"

"The City of Lost Children for sure. Favorite TV show?"

"Bones."

"The Catcher in the Rye. Food?"

"Cheeseburger with fries in it."

"What? I have never heard of anyone doing that! Mine is definitely Pizza. Drink?"

"You haven't! My friends and i do it all the time! Ummm.. Starbucks, Mountain Dew, or some energy drink."

"Same here. We really are related."

"Yea. Speaking of Starbucks there is one over there."

"Well then Ashkie lets go get us some coffee!"


	4. Moving In and A New Wardrobe

Ashkie POV

I rolled my eyes and smiled as i pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. Gee asked me if i wanted anything and i said, "Just get me something. I like everything just hurry though. We can't let them find out we stopped." About 5 minutes later he came out with two coffees and we drove off happily drinking them. As soon as we got out of town I told Gerard to hit CD #1. He did and smiled when he realized it was a My Chemical Romance CD. For the rest of the trip we sang and stopped at every single Starbucks we saw.

As we neared the house we saw the moving van leaving and Mikey laughing at us. We pulled in and all the Starbucks cups fell out as we opened the doors. Mikey laughed even harder and said "Drink a little to much don't you think guys?" I smiled sheepishly and said "Ma..Ma..Maybe?" We all laughed as we brought the boxes into the house. Mikey then pointed to a couple of bags and said "That's some paint for you. I got Red, Black, and White." I thanked him and said "Ok i'm going to go paint my room and everything so you guys just stay here. You can't see it until i'm done."

When i got up to my room to paint i gasped. It was huge and the walls were pitch black. My bed was also huge and red and white. My desk was pretty big too and was bright white. I plugged my IPod in and got to work on the desk first. Painting black and red designs, doodles, and words like MCR, The Black Parade Is Dead, and a lot of other band names. After about 1:30 pm i was done with the desk and moved onto the bed. After about an hour i moved onto the walls. I painted a huge white and red logo for MCR that i had created and started to do little designs and lyrics from my favorite songs everywhere on the walls. In another hour i was done as well and waited 30 minutes for the paint to dry. Then i ran down to go get Gee and Mikey to show them.

They ran up and gasped with wide eyes at the site of my creation. They smiled and Mikey said "Oh wow! This is amazing. After we unpack Ashkie. We are going to go get you a whole new wardrobe." I smiled and said "Well we better start unpacking!" They both laughed as we headed up to my room. I smiled brightly and continued to unpack. They were both laughing and in one hour we finished unpacking.

I asked Mikey where we were going and he said "Dark Angel. That store is like where all of us get our clothes." I smiled and said, "Well lets hurry then!" Pretty soon after we pulled into the parking lot of a dark building and walked in. "Mac? You there?" Gerard called into the large store. Then i heard a voice say 'Be right there Gerard' and a man dressed in a white t-shirt that hand the bands logo on it and black pants walked in front of us.

"And who might this be?" Mac asked. I gave him a stare and said "I'm Ashkie Way. I'm their little sister." Mac looked at Gerard and Mikey who said, "It's true Mac. We didn't even know until three days ago when our mom told us. She's going to be living and rocking with us so she needs a new wardrobe."

Mac smiled and said, "Right this way Ms. Way." I smiled at him and followed him into the teen section. I was in heaven there! They had everything i could have ever dreamt of! Then around 10:30 pm Gerard said that it was time to go. I brought all of my stuff to the counter along with Mikey and Gerard's stuff and we checked out.

As we were driving home Gerard said that tomorrow i would get to meet the rest of the band. I smiled and started to hum a song i wrote thinking about everything that happened that day.


	5. Practice

Ashkie POV

The next morning I woke up and took a shower. It was around 10:30 in the morning when I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I put on my Bring Me The Horizon dinosaur tee with another pair of skinny jeans. I had my guitar pick necklace on and a pair of custom-made black, red, and white converse. Next i blow dried my hair and fixed it. Finally i put on some eyeliner and a little bit of black eye shadow around my eyes.

As i headed downstairs singing "_I'm tired of your lies You say one everyday About how your rich And full of love For someone like me_" I stopped when i saw Gerard, keys in hand, staring at me. He then said "Who's lyrics are those? Or did you write them?" I looked at him and said "Yeah i wrote them i guess. Those words were just floating in my head. Don't tell anyone about them. I don't want anyone to know that i write."

He smiled at me warmly and said "Ok. Wanna go to Starbucks?" I smiled and said yes. I pulled out my keys to my Lamborghini and threw them at him and told him to take my car. We got in and sped off to get some awesome Starbucks, hopefully not 8 cups of it. On the way there we started to talk. "Ashkie, I'm really glad you're our sister and not some preppy girl," Gerard said. I smiled and said, "I'm really glad you two are my brothers and not some preppy boys." That's what started the whole conversation.

"Ashkie, What's your favorite song by us?"

"Ugh.. That's a hard one! I'd have to say maybe Mama, Cubicles, or My Way Home Is Through You. What's yours?"

"Hmm.. I like them all but, my favorite would have to be either Vampires Will Never Hurt You or Helena."

We talked the whole way there, when we got there, and on the way back home. When we pulled into the driveway we saw a very sleepy Mikey was walking towards us with the keys to their car. Gerard and i hoped out and climbed into their Chevy Avalanche. Once we were all settled Mikey sped us off to Ray Toro's house.

Gerard POV

This girl is amazing! She is defiantly going to fit in with the rest of the band. As we pulled into the driveway Bob, Frank, and Ray all came running out of the house towards us. They swarmed around the car waiting to meet Ashkie.

We told them to wait inside the house, but of course they didn't listen. I looked at Ashkie and saw her smiling and laughing at the guys, I smiled and stepped out of the car and said, "Ok guys, back off some. You have to let her get out of the car in order to say hi to her!" They laughed and moved back a little. Ashkie got out of the car and we moved into the house.

Everyone sat down with Frank and Bob on either side of Ashkie on the sofa, I was standing, and Ray and Mikey were sitting in two armchairs. Everyone started Ashkie question like where are you from or what's your favorite color? She would laugh and answer each one as truthfully as she could.

I cleared my throat after they were done and said, "Ok guys we have something to tell you. As you know Ashkie is our little sister and she is going to be in the band singing with me. So how bout we practice for a while." I smiled as Bob threw Ashkie over his shoulder and ran her out to our "practice" room. When everyone was in and Ashkie had a mic in her hand i said "Ok how bout we start it off with Vampires Will Never Hurt You?"

Everyone said ok and Ashkie and I started singing "_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground And if they get me take this spike to my heart and And if they get me and the sun goes down And if they get me take this spike and You put the spike in my heart And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church Where they can pump this venom gaping hole And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat And if they come and get me What if you put the spike in my heart And if they get me and the sun goes down And if they get me take this spike and"_

When we finished singing Bob, Frank, and Ray all said "Oh wow! Ashkie you're amazing!" She blushed and said "Thanks, but i'm not as good as Gerard." I laughed and said, "You're just trying to suck up to me." This time she laughed and said "Only in your dreams Gee." We all started laughing and Ashkie said "You wanna see my impersonation of you in the music video for Welcome To The Black Parade when you do all the moves with the microphone?"

We all said sure and she walked up to a microphone and sang. When she got to the part where i did all the moves with the microphone she did every move i did exactly as i did it. I smiled and said, "You never cease to amaze me Ashkie." She smiled and said "Now for a little bit from The King." Then she did the moonwalk and gangsta lean. Bob laughed and said, "That is amazing! How'd you learn to do that? Teach me!"

We all smiled and she said "I'll teach all of you if you want. I know like every move Michael Jackson has ever done." She then did a whole bunch of moves from the Thriller music she was done we all applauded her when i got a phone call. I looked down to see that it was our recording company.


	6. Tour

Gerard POV

I answered it and said "Hello?"

"Hey Gerard, is it true you have a little sister and she's in your band?"

"Yeah it's true Dan, but how'd you find out?"

"Frank texted me. You know that's great because you have a tour coming up in three days and she could totally attract more fans. Does she look anything like you?"

"Oh really? Where are we going this time? And Dan yeah she looks like us."

"Well you get to do one close to home in Belleville. Uh one in Orlando, Billings, and Salt Lake City. Um there's others, but I can't remember the city only state."

"That's fine. Wait did you say Belleville?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's where Ashkie lived. I wonder if any of her friends are going. I'll have to ask her. Ok well what are the other states?"

"Ok well lets see. There's New York, Georgia, Arizona, Tennessee, Texas, and Massachusetts."

"Wow Dan! Ten cities. Ok well we can do this. This'll be a lot of fun. Ok well I got to go Dan. See ya."

"See yea Gerard."

"Who was that?" Frank and Ray asked at the same time. "That was Dan and he said that we have a 10 city/state tour in three days." Ashkie looked at me and said, "Really! I am so excited! How come i feel so hyper all of the sudden?"

We all laughed and Mikey said, "Uh can we go back to practicing?" Ashkie said sure and we sang Teenagers, The End, and Cubicles. By the time we had finished everything it was 5:30pm and we were all hungry.

Everyone started to debate about what we should do. Ashkie, Ray, and I said we should go to a movie; Mikey, Bob, and Frank said that we should go out and spend the night in town. Ashkie looked at them and said, "Let's go see a movie! I want to see something scary like maybe Case 39 or i know! Lets go see Paranormal Activity 2." She gave them her puppy dog eyes and Bob said, "Ok ok! We'll go see a movie! Just stop with those damn puppy dog eyes! Lets go see Paranormal Activity 2."

Frank and Mikey glared at him and Bob said "What! Did you see her face! How could I say no to that?" They laughed at him while Ashkie ran up to him and tackled him. He wasn't expecting it so he went down with a thud. We all started laughing as we piled into our truck. We fit Ashkie, Bob, Frank, and Ray all in the back seat with Mikey and I up front.


	7. Razzies and Coffee

Gerard POV

We were all talking at once when Ray said, "What are we going to do about the paparazzi?" I looked at everyone, signed, and said, "I don't really know. They're going to find out sooner or later so I say after the tour we should hold a press conference." We all knew that we would have to face the press sooner or later, but we didn't want to face it anytime soon.

As we pulled into the parking lot there was a bright flash from a camera. "Damn it!" Frank said, "Looks like the fucking paparazzi found us." Ashkie rolled her eyes saying, "Who really gives a shit? Let's go to the movie any way. Let them wonder who this girl that's hanging with My Chemical Romance is."

The guys smiled, probably thinking about how much they like Ashkie, as we got out of the car and headed towards the theater. The paparazzi mauled us as we slowly made our way into the large AMC Theater. The paparazzi was screaming at us saying "Gerard, Mikey, Bob, Frank, Ray who's the girl that is with you?" or they would turn to Ashkie and say "Hi their sweetie what's your name and how come you're hanging out with MCR?" Ashkie would just roll her eyes and keep walking.

Once we finally made it into the theater, with tickets in hand, we headed for the snack counter. "What does everyone want?" I said and Ashkie immediately answered saying "One large Mountain Dew and a bag of Swedish fish please!" I smiled as the rest of the guys shouted out their orders and we collected out goods. Then we walked into our theater as people looked at us with wide eyes. I smiled as we took our seats just as the movie started.

"Oh wow!" Ashkie said, "I'm pretty sure i won't be able to sleep for a whole fucking week because of that movie! I'm like scared shitless right now you guys." Everyone agreed as we quickly snuck outta the theater.

That night we hung out at our house until around 1am playing games and talking. The next morning when i woke up i heard Ashkie singing a Green Day song "Raise your hands now to testify Your confession will be crucified You're a sacrificial suicide Like a dog that's been sodomized Stand Up! All the white boys Sit Down! And the black girls You're the soldiers of the new world Put your faith in a miracle And it's non-denominational Join the choir we will be singing In the church of wishful thinking A fire burns today Of blasphemy and genocide The sirens of decay Will infiltrate the faith fanatics"

I smiled, but didn't go up to here room because she didn't expect anyone to be up. I walked outside and drove off to Starbucks to grab some breakfast.

Ashkie POV

I was a little amazed at all the paparazzi, but i knew i'd get used to it. That morning i had woken up around 9:30 even though i hadn't fallen asleep until around 4:30am. I knew that no one would be up so i started singing and stuff. I then heard the front door open and closed and i ran tom my window. I looked out and saw Gee climbing into his car and pull out.

I automatically knew he was going to Starbucks so i changed into my motorcycle gear and grabbed my keys to my motorcycle. I walked it out of the garage, got on, and sped of towards Starbucks. I knew that i would catch up with Gee sometime; actually i was hoping i would, but i didn't expect it to be right away. I saw Gee's black SUV and sped up until i was right behind it.

Next i quickly sped around his car so i was now in front of it. I then turned around, looked at him from behind my helmet, and sped off towards Starbucks. i wondered what Gee would say when he saw me there. Oh well i'd just have to find out when i got there.

Pretty soon i pulled in, parked my bike, and walked into Starbucks with my helmet in my hand. I ordered two coffees, one for Gee and the other for me, and sat outside waiting for him. Almost immediately as i sat down Gee pulled in and walked up to me saying "That was you on the bike!"

I smiled and handed him the cup of coffee. He smiled and said, "So how are you doing?" I smiled saying "I'm doing great besides the fact that we should leave now because i see a whole bunch of paparazzi coming this way, you?" Gee turned around and said "Awe shit! They can't leave us alone for 5 minutes! Ok well i'll meet you at the house Ashkie." I said ok and ran to my bike. Next i was surrounded by paparazzi and i turned my bike on. Finally they backed off once they realized i would run them over if they didn't get out of my.


	8. Disaster Strikes

Ashkie POV

I sped off tearing down the street back home. I was almost there when I saw this one very creepy van, one that my friends and I would call a rape mobile, that sort of just kept following me, which freaked me out a bit so I took a side road down an alley. That was a pretty bad idea cause the van sped around me and stopped. "Damn it" I cursed silently under my breath as two guys jumped out of the van. I tried to turn my bike around, but one of the guys ran around the other side and said, "Where the hell do you think your going sweetie?"

I revved my engine and he looked at his partner saying "Oh I'm so scared" His partner laughed and walked towards me. I freaked and started fidgeting with my bike trying to get it to start, but while doing that I dialed 911 and hid my phone in my pocket. He grabbed my arm and pulled me as hard as he could off of my bike. I fell to the ground with my bike cursing; praying that they didn't have a gun or anything and that the 911 operators sent someone to help.

As they came towards me I curled up in a ball ready to attack. One of them, the one that laughed, reached down to grab me and i got ready to punch him in the face. He saw me do this and pinned my arms down.

I started cursing as he got down on me pinning me down. I squirmed trying to get either my legs or my arms free to try and get out. Finally I was able to kick the guy onto of me in the balls. He rolled off of me and I jumped up and tried to run. The other guy chased after me and tackled me. He leaned down next to me and said, "You little bitch! Your dead!" I spat at him and screamed, "Help. Someone help he's going to kill…."

I never got to finish because he put his hands around my throat and started to choke me. I struggled as hard as i could, but he would just press harder. Finally as i was blacking out i heard the sound of police sirens coming around the corner. _Finally!_ I thought as they arrested the guys and the paramedics started to attend to me.

One of them, a guy, asked me what my name was and answered saying, "Ashkie Way. I just want my effin brothers! I just wanna go home. Just take me home. I want my brothers." The other one, a girl, said, "It's okay sweetie. Your brothers will be at the hospital when we get there." She sad something else to the guy paramedic but I didn't hear it because I started screaming in pain. I then screamed Mikey and Gerard's name as they injected me with a sedative I don't remember what happened next because i completely blacked out.


	9. Into The Blue

Gerard POV

The band and i were hanging out at the house waiting for Ashkie to get back when the phone rang. I picked it up and said "Hello?" I was immediately replied with "Yes is this Mr. Way?"

"Uh.. Yeah, why? Who's this calling."

"Oh right my name is Jack Carlton. I'm a doctor down at Mercy Hospital. We were calling to tell you that your sister, Ashkie Way, was attacked."

I just about dropped the phone then. I basically screamed into the phone "WHAT THE FUCK! Is she okay? What the fuck happened?"

Now all the guys were staring at me as the doctor continued, "She is now. Any longer and she would of died. Two men who planned on raping her attacked her on her way home. She fought back, taking one down with a kick to the groin, and the other one was choking her when we got there."

"I'll be right there. Just make sure she's okay."

I hung up the phone before the doctor could even reply. I quickly grabbed a coat and my keys trying to hurry out whenMikey looked at me with a freaked saying "Gerard what's wrong? Did something happen to Ashkie?" I looked at him and the band with sad eyes and said "Yeah she almost died. I'll tell you guys the rest in the car. Can we please just hurry!" They all quickly grabbed what they needed and piled into the car.

Once we were on the road i told them exactly what the doctor told me. Frankie suddenly looked really pissed and said, "I'm going to kill the fucking basterds that did this!" I smiled at him as we hurried down to the hospital.

Ashkie POV

I was floating...

Wait, that couldn't be right. People don't float. Maybe I'm not alive anymore. Maybe he killed me. Maybe this is heaven. There are too many maybes. Maybe this. Maybe that. Damn I just wanna be safe. Safe, with my brothers and friends.

I was floating in the blue...


	10. Falling

Gerard POV

When we got there the paparazzi was swarming around the hospital. The guys and I quickly parked up front and ran as fast as we could to the front desk. Before i could say anything Mikey said, "Tell us where Ashkie Way's room is. Now!" The nurse quickly looked at her sheets and said "Room 404. It's down to the right." Frankie dragged us all the way down until we got to the door. I opened it and about died when i saw Ashkie.

She was hooked up to a machine and was covered in bruises. I walked up to the bed and fell down next to it. I took her hand and held it close to my face and cried saying, "I should of made her put her bike in my car and taken her home. It's all my fault. God, Ashkie please be okay." I was still crying when Mikey kneeled down next to me along with the rest of the band and said "Gerard it's not your fault. Things happen for a reason."

I just looked at him with sad eyes when I heard a groan and felt someone shifting in the bed. I looked at Ashkie to find her starting to wake up. I looked at the guys with hope in my eyes as i watched Ashkie awake.

Ashkie POV

I was falling down out of the blue towards a blur of colors and sounds. Once my eyes finally focused the first thing i saw was Gee's eyes staring straight at me.

I smiled and slowly sat up saying "What the fuck are you guys doing crowding around me? We have a fucking tour to prepare for."

They all looked at me with confused faces as Mikey said "But...aren't you like uh suppose to be like in a friggin coma?"

I laughed and said, "I'm fine except for a few bruises and needing to catch my breath I'm fine. I can go home today. Go ask one of the doctors if i can go." Frank stared at me and left with Ray to go and talk to one of the Doctors. A few minutes later they came back with smiles on their faces saying, "She's right. She's perfectly fine. She can go home right this minute." I smiled and said "Gee are you okay? Don't blame yourself for what happened. Could of happened to any of us." He smiled slightly and i hugged him as hard as i could. I then silently sung the song Cancer to him. He smiled and hugged me back. Then the nurse came in, unhooked me, and handed me my clothes to change into.

I got right on up, staggered a little, and then walked right into the bathroom to change. When i looked at myself in the mirror i winced. I had a black eye and a bruises covering my arms and legs. I was going to have to get used to seeing the bruises because they were going to last like 6 weeks. I rolled my eyes and walked back out to the gang.

Frankie walked up to me and hugged me whispering, "God, i thought you were going to die. I'm going to kill those effin bastards that did this to you." I smiled at him and said "Frankie don't worry the police got them." Then for the next twenty minutes the guys sat there with me and asked me if i was okay like every five seconds. Once they finally realized i was okay we made our way out of the hospital and through the stupid paparazzi. I hid my head in Gee's arm as he held me close while the paparazzi tried to get a picture of me. They had a pretty hard time since i was basically hidden in Gee's arm and the guys were surrounding us.

Finally we made it to the car still trying to free ourselves from the paparazzi. We all got in with Bob and Ray up front and Mikey, Gee, Frank, and i all in the back. On the way home the guys were all talking about what to bring and i was laughing at how girly they sounded. We were having such a great time until we got home and found the paparazzi surrounding our house. They still had no idea who i was or why i was with My Chemical Romance. As we got out of the car my head was once again hidden in Gee's arm with the guys surrounding me. Once we made it into the house Mikey went around shutting all the blinds and curtains while i went up to my room and sleep for what seemed like forever.


	11. A Little Bit Of Love and A Tattoo?

Frank POV

When i saw Ashkie on that hospital bed I just about blew it. I wanted to kill the fucking bastards that did this to her. I meant it to; i was about to walk out of Gerard's house except i couldn't leave her. Ever since i first saw her i felt something for her. I didn't want to leave her or see her get hurt again. I stayed the night sleeping on the couch not wanting to ever leave. I looked at the clock to find that it was 12:15 in the morning. I walked over to the pantry suddenly having a craving for skittles. As i looked for the skittles I softly said, "Skittles. Where are the skittles." Once i finally found them said, "Awe here we go. Finally found the skittles."

All of the sudden someone moved behind me and said "My skittles." I looked behind me to find Ashkie shaking her head and saying, "Those are my skittles. Give them." I just stared at her thinking about how hot she looked and then shaking my head when i realized what i was thinking. I mean come on this was Gerard's sister! Sure she's only three years younger then me, but still it's Gerard and Mikey's sister. I finally found my voice and said, "Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" She laughed saying "Right, I was for like 10 hours. I'm not sleeping any longer and I wanted to watch a movie. Any ways how could i sleep when a skittles thief was trying to steal **my** skittles?"

This time i laughed saying "How bout this. If i give you your skittles back i get to watch the movie with you." I watched her think as i kept thinking to myself how cute she was. Damn it i have to stop thinking like that! I was finally dragged away from my thoughts as she said "Fine let me set up the movie." Before i could even speak she said "A Nightmare Before Christmas. Skittles please." I smiled and handed her the skittles and layed down on the couch. When I handed them to her I noticed she was wearing fingerless gloves. I thought about and realized every single time I've seen her she's been wearing fingerless gloves. I stopped thinking about it and laughed to myself wondering how or if she even knew that A Nightmare Before Christmas is my favorite movie.

As she bent down to put the movie in her shirt came up a little bit and i couldn't help but look. What i saw completely surprised me. There was a tattoo on her lower back that looked like it said My Chemical Romance. I looked closer and realized it did in fact say My Chemical Romance with I'm Not Okay written underneath it. When she turned around I said "Nice tat."


	12. Caught!

Frank POV

She whipped around and said, "What!" I smiled and said, "Nice tattoo you've got there. You know the MCR one you have across you lower back. When did you get it and do your brothers know about it?" She just sort of looked at me and said, "Oh that...no they don't know and i plan on keeping it that way. Eh..i got it last year. My friend Taylor and i both got one except her's says Demolition Lovers under it and mine says I'm Not Okay." She just sort of looked at me while playing around with her fingers. I smiled again saying, "Cute. Why did you get it, well how did you get it? I mean your 15."

She glared at me while saying "I got it cause i wanted it and i know people. Look you have tattoos so why can't i? Enough question i just wanna watch **my** movie and eat **my** skittles." I laughed at her and said okay. She then walked over and layed on top of me as the movie continued. I smiled to myself while holding her close. I still couldn't really believe that i was in love with Ashkie, but then again look at her. God, i have to stop thinking like this. This is Gerard's little sister we're talking about.

About mid way through the movie Ashkie said, "Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I reluctantly opened my mouth to find a handful of skittles being dropped in. I smiled while chewing the delicious candy until it was gone. After a couple more minutes she flipped around so her back was facing up and her head was on my chest. She looked at me with sleepy eyes, yawned, and said, "Goodnight Frankie." She closed her eyes as i whispered goodnight and hugged her. I turned the movie off and then slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about Ashkie and what Gerard and Mikey were going to say when they saw us.

Ashkie POV

I think i might just be in love with Frankie. I mean it; i don't know why, but i just am. Now i was drifting in and out of sleep thinking about skittles and Frankie. All of the sudden i woke up remembering that Gerard would find us sleeping with each other, but then went back to sleep not caring.

Gerard POV

I woke up in the morning and went to downstairs to find Ashkie and Frank on the couch sleeping. I looked at them and basically screamed "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" They both immediately woke up and Ashkie looked at me with a pissed off look on her face. She blinked a couple of times and said "What the fuck Gee! I was sleeping. I couldn't sleep last night so i came down here to watch a movie and found him trying to steal **my** skittles. Then i decided to watch the movie with him and i fell asleep on top of him. Now if you would excuse me i would like to go back to sleep!"

Frank looked at me with a sheepish smile and i pointed to the kitchen. He picked Ashkie up, layed her down on the couch, and walked into the kitchen. I looked him and said, "What the hell were you and Ashkie doing!" He looked from Ashkie to me saying, "She just told you. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep." I looked at him and said "Okay i just thought something else was going on."

He smiled as a very pissed off looking Ashkie came in through the kitchen door. She punched me in the arm and said "Thanks for waking me up asshole. Love you." Then she turned to Frank and gave him a huge hug. I laughed as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a Rockstar energy drink. She walked back over to where we were again, opened it up, and basically downed the whole thing in five minutes. Frank and I looked at her like she was nuts. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "What? I do that all the time. Get used to it." Then she waited for about ten minutes until she got really hyper and ran upstairs to go jump on Mikey. Frank and I laughed as she ran down the stairs and around the house followed by a very tired Mikey.

Mikey just glared at us and said "I don't get how that girl could have gone through that much pain and still be that hyper." I laughed while Ashkie jumped on Frank and started to wrestle him. I watched laughing as Frank got his ass kicked by Ashkie, but then stopped when i noticed a tattoo on her lower back. I looked at Mikey to find that he saw it too and said "Ashkie stop for a second i need to talk to you." After about a minute she calmed down and i asked, "Is that a tattoo?"

She looked at me with her mouth open and said "Uh...Yeah...don't freak though i got it last year."

"Oh really? And what made a 15 year old girl get a tattoo?"

"Uh.. I don't know. My friend and i got matching ones except her's says Demolition Lovers under it and mine says I'm Not Okay."

"Anymore tattoos i should know about?"

She sort of fiddled with her hands thinking and then said "Uh yeah. If you haven't noticed that i've like always worn gloves around you guys its because i have Halloween tattooed across my fingers like Frank." I looked at her hands and sure enough there's the word Halloween tattooed across her fingers. Frank looked at her in shock and said "You stole my tattoo!" She looked right back at him and said "Yeah well you stole **my** skittles!"

I left the kitchen leaving them fighting about skittles and tattoos. I still couldn't believe my little sister has two tattoos and doesn't care if people see them. I could still hear them fighting as i walked outside. I definitely think they like each other, but I sorta pray they don't. I wouldn't know what to think if my little sister and my best friend were going out.


	13. You're Kidding Right?

Ashkie POV

I don't think Gee was really okay with everything. I mean he tried to sound like he was okay, but i could tell the he was pissed off for sure. He was for sure pissed of to see Frank and I on the couch and i was pretty sure he was pissed of that i had tattoos and didn't tell him. Oh well, there isn't a thing he could do about it. I laughed as Frank out of no where said, "You know skittles? Your probably the only teen i can deal with." I turned towards him and said, "Did you just call me skittles?"

He laughed and said "Yeah and I wuv skittles." I laughed until i realized that he just said he loved me and then i just stared at him. He wasn't talking about the candy this time he was definitely talking about me. I had just slept on the couch with him and it turns out that he loves me! Now that i think about it ever since the hospital he has been like all over me. Truth be told i think i love him back too. I looked at him and said, "I wuv veggie."

I'm pretty sure he got what i meant cause he hugged me and kissed me. I was going to return the kiss, but i heard someone coming in so i screamed Skittle Stealer and threw a handful of skittles at him. Mikey walked in and was like "Uh.. What are you doing?" I smiled at him and said, "Well you see Veggie boy over there stole **my** skittles." Mike looked at Frank and said, "You shouldn't of done that." Frank looked at him and said, "Now you tell me!" We all laughed as Frank threw more skittles at me and said, "Eat the skittles." I grinned evilly at him and jumped on him taking him to the ground. He yelled out in surprise and Mikey said "Takin down by a girl. Well I'll leave you two love birds to your wrestling."

Frankie and i both look at him with a stunned look on our face wondering if he knew. Mikey laughed and said, "I'm just kidding dudes. Take a chill pill." We both let out a sigh as Mikey left. Frank looked at me and said, "Wanna go for a walk?" I said sure and screamed "Mikey! Frank and i are going for a walk." He yelled back saying okay as Frank and i walked out onto the sidewalk.


	14. You Guys Are Freaks

Ashkie POV

As we walked out of the door, with our disguises on, on our way to the park Frank looked at me saying, "Skittles."

"Yes Veggie?"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess so. I'm still in pain, but you make me feel better."

He smiled and said, "Awe Skittles I love you."

I smiled at him and said, "I love you too. Now lets hurry to the park!"

With that said he threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the park. I laughed as he layed me down on the grass and said, "You are so cute right now." I smiled at him and said, "Thanks. Watch out I think I see Mikey." We quickly released each other and layed on the ground looking up at the sky when Mikey in fact came over saying "There you two are. We have to get packed for the tour. We leave tomorrow morning. Oh and we found out the line up. It's going to be Fall Out Boy, Green Day, and us. So hurry your asses home." I smiled at him and said, "We'll be right there i just have to call a friend. Oh can I have a VIP pass for one of my friends?" He said sure and turned around to walk home.

Once he was out of sight I kissed Frankie and then dialed Tiffany's number. I waited for her to pick up and put it on speakerphone when Tiff finally answered she said "Hello?"

I smiled and said, "I hate ice cream."

"Every flavor."

"I hate Santa Claus."

"I hate summer days."

"I hate emo people that admit their emo."

"I hate emo people that don't admit their emo."

"Opposites Attract."

"Opposites Attract."

I smiled at a now confused Frank and said, "Hey Tiff, how are you?"

"I'm good besides the fact that you just dropped off the face of the earth. Where'd you go girl?"

"I'm still in New Jersey just visiting some family. Sorry i left you."

She laughed for a while and then continued saying, "It's okay Ashkie. Did you here about the girl that's hanging out with My Chem!"

Frank and I both tried to hold back out laughs, but had no luck. We both started laughing uncontrollable until Tiffany said, "Hello? Ashkie? Hello? Are you with someone? Maybe a boy?"

"Sorry Tiffany. I got distracted." I glared at Frank as i finished that sentence and he just smiled.

"Oh okay. So have you heard! Apparently some lucky girl has been hanging out with the whole band and is staying at Gerard's house!"

"I haven't heard that Tiffany, but you know that there's a My Chem concert coming up in Belleville."

"Oh i know! I want to go so bad! Fall Out Boy is going to be there! I want to see Pete! I love him!"

I smiled at Frank and said "You are going to love me cause someone named Ashkie got you a VIP pass to the concert!"

We heard the phone drop and then someone scream really loud. Frank quickly kissed me before Tiffany started speaking.

"OMG! Are you serious! HOW! ARE YOU GOING?"

I smiled saying "Yeah I'm serious Tiff. What can i say I've got connections. Oh and no i'm not going. I'm hanging with family remember?"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I get to meet PETE WENTZ and GERARD WAY and and well everyone!"

"I have to go Tiff. The pass is being sent to your house as we speak. Have fun!"

"Oh thank you Ashkie! I'll do it! Omg i have to get ready the concert's tomorrow night! OMG!"

I hung up on her leaving her rambling on about what she should wear. I looked at Frank and sighed saying, "I think i just gave her the best gift ever." He laughed at me and said, "Okay now that was very interesting. I'd love to hear more, but as you heard we've got to pack for the tour. Oh and before we go one more thing." I was about to say what when he kissed me. I blushed, stood up waited for him, and then walked home talking about the concert.

As we walked in the house Gee looked at me and said "What in the world took you so long?" I laughed and said, "I called my friend Tiffany. She's like in love with you and Pete Wentz. Ha ha. So i gave her a VIP pass to the concert. She doesn't even know i'm related to you or going to be there. Man this is going to be good." I smiled this huge smile thinking about how great this was going to be. Gee just looked at me with horror on his face at the thought of a screaming fan girl coming to meet us. I laughed him and said, "This is for your own good Gee. You have to face your fear soon. Okay well I'll go pack now. See you Frank." I quickly ran upstairs to pack.

I threw a whole bunch of clothes into one huge (and i mean huge people) piece of luggage. Next i put all the make up i'd need in my littlish makeup bag and put that on top of my suitcase. Then i got out some red hair dye and highlighted my hair so it was now black with bright red highlights. Then i grabbed my laptop, notebooks, sketchbooks, ITouch, cell phone charger, and other things i'd need to survive in my backpack which i also layed on top of my suitcase. Finally i grabbed my special limited edition only one in the world A Nightmare Before Christmas guitar and placed it by my bags ready to go.

I was really tired so i layed on my bed and fell asleep only to be woken up about three hours later for dinner. It turns out that Gee was the one who had woken me up. I looked at his face and said "Asshole. Thanks for waking me up, again!" He just smiled like an idiot as i glared at him with sleepy eyes. Once we ate i walked back up stairs and once again fell asleep.


	15. Lets Get This Tour Started!

Gerard POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone beeping. I answered it saying, "Who the fuck is this?" I then heard someone say "Time to wake up asshole. This is for waking me up. Love you!" I laughed as she hung up. I've gotten Ashkie two times already, but i have to say that was pretty funny. She used *67 before my number so her number would appear restricted. I got up, went to Mikey's room, woke him up, and then went downstairs to grab some coffee. I walked into the kitchen to find Ashkie sitting there with two cups of coffee in her hand. She smiled and slid one down to me while taking a swig from her's. I smiled back and took a swig of mine.

Soon Mikey walked downstairs and said "Morning loves. How are you doing this fine morning?" Ashkie and I took one look at him and started laughing uncontrollably. Mikey just shrugged, grabbed some water, and walked back upstairs to get changed. I looked at Ashkie about to tell her to go get dressed, but she was already dressed. I smiled at her and she said "Like my hair?" I smiled, nodded, and said "Nice. Hair dye?" She nodded and walked outside. I didn't follow, but went upstairs to get dressed myself.

Ashkie POV

As I walked outside i looked down at my clothes. I was wearing black torn skinny jeans, a red Black Tide tee, a Black Veil Brides hoodie, and black converse. My hair was sticking up all over in a very messy way that still looked good in order to try and hide some of the bruises. In the makeup area i had on black eye shadow with mascara and black eyeliner. I looked pretty damn good i thought. Oh well we'll just have to see Frank's reaction. Ha ha! I can't wait to see his face.

Speaking of Frank here he comes now. I watched as he pulled up with the rest of the gang and get out of the car. "Hey guys. The boys are still getting ready," I said as Gerard and Mikey both yelled "We're coming!" I laughed and Frankie looked at me and said "You look..er..nice." I laughed again and said "You look..er..nice." Ray laughed and said, "No Ashkie you really do look great." I smiled as Gee and Mikey walked out carrying all of the luggage saying, "Okay enough of the compliments. Lets get this show on the road. Where's the bus?" Bob smiled and said "Its at Dan's place. He wanted to talk to us and meet Ashkie before we go. Oh and she has to make her mark on the bus."

I looked at them and said "What? What do you mean mark?" Gerard smiled and said "Get into the car and we'll tell you." I piled into the car sitting in between Frankie and Mikey. I smiled to myself as Gerard said "Okay now what they mean is you have to draw something on the tour bus. We've all done it. We actually do a new mark every time we go on tour and since this is you first tour you get the honor of making your mark first." I smiled a weird smile and said, "So i can paint anything i want up there that's related to My Chem?" They all smiled and nodded as i said, "Sweet. This'll be fun. On with the tour!"

The guys laughed as the turned the radio up and Down came on. I smiled and sang "_The drops of rain they fall all over This awkward silence makes me crazy the glow inside her burns light upon her I'll try to kiss you if you let me (this can't be the end) Tidal waves they rip right through me Tears from eyes worn cold and sad Pick me up now, i need you so bad"_ I stopped when i realized that everyone in the car had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at me. I looked at each one of them and said, "You guys have got to stop doing that! Every time i start to fucking sing you guys all stop and like freeze! Your freaking me out!"

They laughed as Mikey answered saying "We can't help it. We've never heard anything like you." I smiled and said okay and went right back on singing until we got there.


	16. Welcome To Fame, The Fans Are Crazy

Ashkie POV

As we pulled into the driveway of a really nice mansion i saw the tour bus. It was covered in all different little markings. One of them i saw was Ray's fro. I pointed at it and started laughing. Ray looked at where i was pointing and said "Oh. That was from one of our first tours when everyone was all like it's the fro, I want the fro." I laughed even harder as Mikey said, "They still do." Ray just sort of did a shrug smile and Gee said, "Okay guys pile out we are here." We all slowly piled out into the driveway as Dan, at least the man that i think is Dan, grabbed a bag and walked towards us.

I piled out of the car following the guys who were now standing in front of the bus. Dan looked at me and said, "Hey i'm Dan. You must be Ashkie? Nice to meet you." I nodded my head and said, "Yeah i'm Ashkie. Nice to meet you too." Then Gee looked at me and said, "Hey Dan i think we should let her do her mark and then all the guys." He nodded and handed me the bag of spray paint. I put a mask on as i chose the colors black and white. Then i found an openish spot on the bus and started.

I painted a giant skeleton clock with the words 'To The End' underneath it. Then i handed the paint off to Gerard who did his mark and handed them to the next person. Once everyone was done we loaded up all of our luggage onto the bus and said goodbye to Dan. Then we loaded on and set off on our little road trip to Belleville. I immediately grabbed my sketch pad and sat down to draw. I thought for about a second and then decided to draw The Black Parade. I had gotten the outline for it done when Gerard popped up right behind me and said "Whatcha doing?"

He just about scared the living shit out of me since i jumped like 5ft in the air and said, "What the fuck Gee! Don't you know your not suppose to creep up on people like that!" He laughed and as Mikey said "It only gets worse." I smiled and continued to draw only to be interrupted by Frank sitting down right next to me. I just looked up at him, smiled, and continued to draw. About twenty minutes later Gee yelled, "Starbucks break! Lets go boys and girls. Off the bus and into the store we go."

I looked at Gee with a confused look and said "Uh won't they know who were are? I mean look at all the fans already outside." The guys all murmured agreeing and Gerard said "So? We're here and i need coffee. So off the bus now." I smiled and said, "Okay, but only if Frankie goes first followed by me. Then Gerard, Bob, Ray and followed by Mikey." The guys looked at me nodding and Mikey blurted out, "Why am i last?" I smiled and shrugged as the door to the bus opened.

We walked into the now huge crowd of screaming fans. I smiled at them as Gee whispered in my ear "This was a mistake. I don't like all this screaming." I laughed at him and whispered back, "Want me to quiet them? I could tell them you got a bad headache or something?" He nodded and i said, "Okay guys i would cover your ears i can scream really loud." They all nodded with wide eyes and did as i said while i screamed, "ALRIGHT PEOPLE. WE JUST WANNA GET SOME COFFEE! OH AND GERARD HAS A HUGE HEADACHE AND ALL OF YOUR SCREAMING ISN'T DOING HIM ANY JUSTICE." The fans quieted down to a more bearable level and one of them said, "Who are you? Why are you with My Chemical Romance?"

Another one said, "Yeah why should we listen to you? Your probably some bitch that they picked up on the side of the road. I gasped at that and Gerard blew it. He looked at the fans and yelled, "Okay whoever said that shut the fuck up. She's not some person we picked up on the side of the road. She just so happens to be my little sister. You heard it. That girl right there is Mikey and I's little sister." Frankie sort of wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer as the crowd erupted in chaos. When we walked into the Starbucks all of the fans waited outside which we were thankful for. Gerard looked at me, gave me a big huge, and said, "Welcome to fame. The fans can get pretty crazy."

I smiled and gave him a huge back while saying, "I know. Thanks for helping me." He said no problem and ordered his coffee, along with the other guys. Then i ordered my coffee and followed them back out into the sea of fans. This time they were trying to grab something from all of us, and this one boy came up to me when i was about to get on the bus. I recognized him as one of the rock kids from my old school. I smiled at him and told Gee "Hold on a second. I know this kid." I then walked in front of him and whisperd in his ear "Hey Adam. Long time no see." He looked at me and was about to say something, but i was already on the bus.

Frankie looked at me and said "Okay now what was all that about?"

I laughed and said "Just a kid i recognized from my old school."

He signed and said "Oh okay. So what you wanna do?"

I looked around to find all of the other guys talking in the bunk area and said "Well i'm going to finish my drawing, but your welcome to talk to me while i draw."

I sat down on the couch with him right next to me as he said "Okay. So what's your favorite color?"

"Black, Red, and White. Yours?"

"Black. Favorite band?"

"Other then My Chem? I don't know! I have a lot. I tend to just name genres then. Ha Ha. Yours?"

"Black Flag and American Nightmare. Okay Favorite movie."

"Oh come on veggie boy. Its Nightmare Before Christmas, same as yours."

He laughed and continued to question me for about an hour before i said "Okay stop it! I'm done drawing." By then all the guys were asking questions and i was answering all of them. "Can we see what you drew?" Bob asked and i replyed saying, "Sure. Here you go. Look at it all you want. I'm going to sleep until we get there." I handed them my very detailed picture of The Black Parade. Then i walked over to my bunk and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	17. We Have Reached Our Destination

Frank POV

Damn this girl was an amazing drawer. As I had sort of interviewed her she was drawing some picture that she wouldn't let us see. Then she said she was going to take a nap and handed us the drawing. My mouth fell opened as I looked at the picture. It was the most detailed drawing I've ever seen! It also just so happened to be a scene from our music video 'Welcome To The Black Parade' and it also just so happens that we were on tour for the album 'The Black Parade.'

As I showed the rest of the guys they two were amazed. I looked at Gerard and notice that he was thinking really hard about something. So I said, "What are you thinking about?" He sort of just shrugged and said, "Just the tour. How are we going to introduce Ashkie?" We all thought about it until Mikey said, "How about we perform two songs then Ashkie starts to sing the next one when you introduce her?"

Gerard nodded his head and said, "Okay that sounds good. We'll go over it with her when she wakes up. For now lets get some sleep too. We don't want to be tired for the concert." We all nodded and slept for about an hour or so.

When I woke up everyone was still asleep except for Ashkie. She was drawing again with her headphones in. I could tell she had the volume on high since I could hear it as clear as ever. Some song that said something about Knives and Pens in it. I walked closed and took a look at her drawing. In the middle of the page was a black rose with thorns and the words 'Alone at Last' underneath it.

As she turned the page to start a new drawing I leaned down and hugged her. She jumped like 10ft in the air and screamed "Holy Fuck!" Gerard woke up and said, "What is the bus on fire?" Then he fell out of his bed and onto the floor screaming that the bus was on fire. Ashkie looked from me to him and said, "That's your fault. Not mine you can fix it."

I laughed and walked over to Gerard and said, "Honey your dreaming. The bus isn't on fire. I just scared the living shit out of Ashkie." He mumbled something that sounded like 'Okay baby. Nighty night.' I smiled and put him back up in his bunk. Then I turned around to find Ashkie once again drawing and listening to music.

I walked up to her once again and said "Ashkie?" She looked at me for a second to let me know she was listening and then went back down to drawing. I started to lean down towards her, but she said, "No moving. I'm drawing you. So stop moving!" I smiled and stayed exactly as I was for about 30 minutes.

By then all the guys were up and watching Ashkie draw me. This isn't really what I planned. I had wanted to spend some alone time with her, but I screwed that up when I scared the living shit out of her. Oh well this is what I deserve.

-30 minutes later-

Gerard POV

We finally made it to the arena in one piece. Well at least we think, I mean Ashkie and I both got the living shit scared out of us, but other then that we're good. Ashkie, who was carrying a pretty sweet guitar, was the first one of the bus followed by me, Mikey, Frank, Bob, and last but not least Ray and his fro. We all immediately head over to the coffee stand that was set up a little ways from the bus.

When we made it over there I saw Billie Joe Armstrong standing there talking to Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool. I walked up to them and said, "Hey you guys. We finally made it." Billie laughed at me and said, "Looks like you finally did. Now what's all this about this girl hanging out with you guys?" I looked at him and said, "Hey Ashkie come over here!"

Once she came over carrying her guitar in one hand and Monster in the other as I said, "Billie I would like you to meet my little sister Ashkie. Ashkie I would like you to meet a really good friend of mine Billie Joe Armstrong." She smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. I love you guys. Your music is amazing." He smiled and said, "Ha! Thanks. Nice to finally meet the mystery girl that's been hanging with My Chemical Romance. You any good on that?" He pointed to her guitar and she nodded saying, "Yeah. I taught myself how to play when I was like 6."

He nodded and said, "Sweet. Why don't you come hang with us? Play guitar a little maybe sing some?" She smiled and said, "Dude that would be so cool!" I smiled and said, "Okay go have fun. Why don't you take some pictures to put on facebook account that you still have to make?" She smiled and said, "Ha ha sure. I'll make it later; I'm busy. So you guys have a facebook?"

They had all nodded and continued talking as the walked back towards their bus. I headed over towards where the rest of the guys were only to find them talking to the members of Fall Out Boy and Blink-182. When I walked up Pete Wentz said, "Well if it isn't Gerard Way. The man we've been talking about. So where's this little sister of yours that everyone has been talking about?"

I laughed and said, "Off playing guitar and singing with Green Day." Pete looked at me and said "What! And I didn't get invited! I'm going to go interrupted their little party. Who wants to come?" In the end Patrick Stump, Tom DeLonge, and Pete, of course, went to Green Day's tour bus leaving us to talk about the show.

Everyone kept asking the guys and I all about Ashkie. We answered every single one to the best we could.


	18. She Can't Know I'm Here Yet

Ashkie POV

When we made it to their bus they led me into it and to the couch. Their bus was definitely cleaner then ours. Ours was so messy, but hey we had 5 guys and a girl and they had 3 guys. So they grabbed their guitars and drumsticks and sat down on the couch next to me. I started playing around with a few cords warming up when Billie said, "So Ashkie…"

I looked up and him and said, "Yeah?"

He said, "What can you play from Green Day?"

I smiled and said, "Well basically everything."

The guys smiled and he said, "Alrighty then. Chose a song. You can sing to if you want."

I smiled again and said, "Alright. How about Holiday?"

They nodded and we started to play. Once it came to the singing part Billie and I started at the same exact time.

_"Say, hey!_

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)_

_The shame_

_The ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_

_And bleed, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)_

_To find, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_

_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_

_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_

_(Hey!)_

_(Say, hey!)_

_(3,4)_

_"The representative from California has the floor"_

_Sieg Heil to the president Gasman_

_Bombs away is your punishment_

_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_

_Who criticize your government_

_Bang bang goes the broken glass and_

_Kill all the fags that don't agree_

_Trials by fire, setting fire_

_Is not a way that's meant for me_

_Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on holiday"_

When we finished he looked at me and said, "Wow your like really good you know." I blushed and was about to say something when the door opened. We all looked over to find Patrick Stump, Tom DeLonge, and Pete Wentz walk in. They looked at me and I looked at them saying, "Uh..wow."

They laughed and Pete said, "Yeah we heard that you were here and stuff so we wanted to say hi. Oh, and we also wanted to play some guitar and sing." I sort of just smiled him and said okay. We were about to start when I got a text from Tiffany saying '**I am so excited for the concert! I can't wait to meet Pete! What should I wear?**'

I laughed and looked up at Pete saying, "Um yeah I should probably warn you about someone who's coming to the concert. I gave my friend Tiffany a VIP concert ticket to this concert. She doesn't know I'm related to the Ways, but that's not what I want to warn you about. She is probably your biggest fan. She completely loves you."

He laughed saying, "Cool. So I'm guessing I get to meet her. Is she hot?" I rolled my eyes and said, "You can see for yourself." He laughed and I texted Tiff back saying '**Haha! Your welcome. Idk just wear something cute. Okay now I have to go. I'm hangin with fam.**'

Once I looked back up I found everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked and they all just laughed saying nothing. Then for the rest of the time we hung out and talked eventually moving back to the coffee station. Gerard pulled me aside for a moment and said, "Hey kiddo how's everything going?" I smiled and said, "Awesome. Everyone is so nice!" He nodded and we went back to talking.

-40 minutes before the show-

It was around a half an hour until the show so we all left to get ready. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white stripped shirt, a black My Chem hoodie, and converse. Then I redid my hair and makeup so it looked perfect. Then for the final touch I added my black and white stripped fingerless gloves.

Then I walked out to the coffee stand, grabbed a cup of coffee and waited for everyone else. I almost immediately got bored so I grabbed my guitar and sat down by the bus. I then started to play I Miss You by Blink-182, closed my eyes, and sang softly….

_"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you...)_

_(I miss you...)_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted_

_The webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_and hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you...)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you...)_

_[x3]_

_(I miss you...) [x4]"_

When I finished I opened my eyes to find Tom DeLonge standing in front of me with coffee in his hand. I blushed as he said, "Wow. Your really good you know. So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your fans of ours?" I nodded shyly and said, "Uh.. Yeah. I love that song. A couple of friends of mine got me into your music when they sang 'Stay Together For The Kids' and I've been hooked ever since."

He smiled and said, "Cool well you sing that song better then we do and we wrote it." I laughed at that and said, "No. Not true." He laughed and said, "Yes. It's true. Okay well I got to get ready we've got a screaming fan being lead out way."

I looked up and sure enough here comes Tiff along with other people that had VIP tickets. I mumbled 'Shit' under my breath and said, "Got to hide. Tiff's coming she can't know yet." He nodded and helped me sneak back into my bus. As I ran in I ran into Bob who said, "Whoa, what's the rush?"

I sort of panic smiled at him saying, "Screaming fan girls. Tiff's with them she can't see me yet. I have to come down after you guys are off." He nodded and yelled, "Yo guys! We got some fans to great. Lets get a move on." Gerard groaned and followed him off as did the rest of the guys. Once they were off Gerard came back up and said, "Are you coming? They're gonna want to me you too." I rolled my eyes and walked off with him.


	19. HOLY SHIT

Tiffany POV

I still couldn't believe that Ashkie had gotten me a VIP ticket and she couldn't come! She claimed to be hangin with fam, but I didn't think she had any fam in New Jersey. Oh well, let's focus on Pete! I am finally going to get to meet him! I was so excited! Once I got dressed I ran to my car and sped off to the concert.

When I made it to the gate I got in line with the other people who also had VIP passes. "Hi! My name' Tiffany," I said happily to the other 5. They smiled at me and each one said their name. Once we started talking one of them, Jake, said, "Yeah I was so excited when I got the ticket. My Chem saved my life and now I finally get to thank them. I also heard that there was a girl hangin with them. I wonder if she's gonna be their and if she's hot."

The others and I nodded and Nikki said, "Yeah they saved me too, but I'm really excited to meet Blink-182. They are like my favorite band ever, besides My Chem of course. Yeah I sure hope that girl is there. I wanna see who she is." We all agreed and I thought, _This is so cool! I still can't believe I'm here and these people are amazing. I can't wait to get inside!_

It's like I thought the magic words because a big security guard came to get us. We, well all the girls, screamed as we followed him towards the line of tours buses and the bands. At first I just saw a coffee stand with whole bunch of tables, but as we got closer I saw people drinking coffee and talking. Then I saw the My Chem tour bus and people getting off of it.

I looked at the other guys with me at the same time they looked at me and said, "This is so cool! I can't wait to put these pics up on facebook!" They nodded and we waited until we were told what to do. Suddenly another security guard came up to us and led us to everyone at the tables.

We all freaking out and screaming until we got a little bit closer. I looked around and saw Pete and felt my heart pop out of my chest. I was so excited! There he was the man of my dreams right in front of me.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Jake said, "So uh.. Where's this mystery girl? Who is she?" I looked around not seeing her, but seeing a smiling Gerard Way. Then from behind him I saw a girl that looked oddly familiar. She was whispering in Frank's ear and turned around quickly too look at us. I gasped and my eyes got wide. She smiled and I said, "OMG! WHAT THE FUCING HELL!"

Jake, Nikki, Lizzie, and Luke looked at me with a confused face and said, "What?" I started freaking out and screamed, "ASHKIE SAGE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Everyone looked towards Ashkie and I could hear Pete lean in towards her and said, "Is that Tiffany? I like her." She nodded and said, "Yeah. She likes you too. See if you remember this."

She looked at me and said, "Hey Tiff. Yeah uh I'll tell you after this I guess. Pete Wentz."

I smiled at her and said, "You better, Pete Wentz."

"I will I promise now can we just do it?"

I laughed and said, "Okay."

"I hate ice cream."

"Every flavor."

"I hate Santa Claus."

"I hate summer days."

"I hate emo people that admit their emo."

"I hate emo people that don't admit their emo."

Then she smiled and said, "Opposites Attract."

I laughed, moved my bangs to one side, and said, "Opposites Attract."

We started laughing and Pete said, "Hey! That's from that video thingy I did a while ago! YOU STOLE THAT!" I started laughing even harder and Ashkie said, "Well Well you stole.. You stole! Uh… Hey Pete catch this." She threw her phone at him and he caught it. Then she screamed, "WELL YOU STOLE MY PHONE!"

He threw her phone back and I fell down laughing, I'm pretty sure Ashkie did too. I shut my eyes enjoying the laughter and when I opened them back up I found Pete's face right in front of mine. I smiled and said, "Uh.. Hi? I'm like your biggest fan. You can totally trust me on that. Unless you wanna believe the stupid Internet then someone with the screen name **peteypiecutie44** is."

He smiled and started laughing saying, "So I've heard and I think I can trust you. You know you're really funny. Wanna hang out later. Like after the concert." I smiled really brightly and said, "Yeah I'd like that."


	20. That Was A Close One

Ashkie POV

When Tiffany saw me she freaked which I thought was pretty funny. Now she was on the ground with Pete Wetnz, her dream guy, over her. I smiled at Gerard and said, "Okay are you ready to explain to these fans?" He laughed and said, "Yup. Are you ready?" I nodded and waited for Pete and Tiffany to get up.

Once they were up they like wouldn't leave each other's side. I just rolled my eyes and told Gerard to start. "Okay," he started "as you five have known this girl has been hanging out with us and everyone is wondering why. Well it's because….." He cut of right their to let me finish. I shook my head and said, "Because I'm his and Mikey's little sister. Yup."

All five of them went crazy talking amongst themselves and grabbing their phones and texting friends. I smiled as Frank said, "Alright now that we've got that done. Who wants to take a picture with me?" Everyone laughed and started to take pictures and sign autographs.

One of the kids came up to the band and said, "Uh can I get a pic with all of you?" The guys smiled and Gerard said, "Yeah that's what were here for." So they all stood up and got ready for the picture. Suddenly the guy looked around and then at me saying, "You too. Your part of My Chem now, so you should be in the picture. I also sort of was uh…. wondering if you would take a picture with me after."

I smiled, walked over, and said, "Uh…okay and sure I'll take a pic with you after. I mean that's what we're here for right?" Gerard laughed when he noticed that I had quoted him and pulled me under his arm for the picture. I smiled, laughing into the camera that was now taking a picture. Then I took a separate picture with the guy and signed his shirt.

Once we were done Tiffany basically attacked me. "Okay tell me now! Tell me!" she said while hooked on Pete's arm.

I smiled and said, "Okay. Well a while ago those two, Mikey and Gee, showed up at my house and my mom told me I was adopted. Then I moved in with them and they asked me to join their band. So yeah here we are today."

I smiled at Tiff and then looked at Gee and Mikey who were smiling at me. I went over to them and hugged both of them as Tiff was saying, "Oh My Gee! This all happened to you since the last day of school?" I smiled and nodded as a voice said, "Okay concerts about to start lets get going."

We all said goodbye to the fans except for Tiffany who was allowed to stay behind. We all went back to our buses to grab some last minute things. I watched as Pete pulled Tiffany along with him kissing her and wishing that Frank and I could do that. I wonder what would happen if we told the guys that we were going out.

Ugh, I can't think about that now. Now I just need to get ready, grab my Nikon D5000, and start to head over to the concert. I stood backstage taking pictures of Green Day since they were the first ones on followed by Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, and then us. I was taking pictures when suddenly someone grabbed me, which scared the living shit out of me. I was going to scream when I realized it was just Bob. I looked at him and shook my head saying, "You know you scared the living shit outta me."

He just sort of smiled and handed me some coffee. I smiled, said thank you, and went back towards the buses. I grabbed my guitar and sat down by the coffee stand. I started playing a song by MSI called Stupid MF. I smiled thinking how Tiff and I would listen to this at school at Mrs. McCory would be like 'What are you listening to? What are the lyrics?' I laughed and continued playing until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to find Frank standing over me just looking at me. I smiled at him and set my guitar to the side while he sat down. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and then looked down at me. I could hear Fall Out Boy ending and Green Day starting up, but didn't pay any attention. Frank leaned in towards me and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled and kissed him back. We continued kissing until we heard someone say, "Frank! Ashkie!" We looked up to find a very surprised Pete and Tiffany looking at us. They just looked at us with open mouths until Pete said, "Uh yeah Frank dude. Does Gerard know about you two?" We just sort of looked at them as Frank answered, "No Pete. No he doesn't. Uh yeah, you won't tell him right?"

I looked at Pete with sad eyes saying "Yeah you won't tell him? You won't tell Gerard right?" Pete was about to answer when Gerard walked in and said, "Won't tell me what?" I shot Frank a panicked look and said, "They found out that my birthday is in a week and I didn't want to tell you yet. Ya know since we're on tour."

Gerard looked at me and said, "Really when is your birthday and why would you keep this from me?" I smiled a little and said, "It's on May 18. The reason is because I don't want you to make a big deal out of it. Ya know since its my 16th birthday." Gerard smiled his big toothy smile and said, "Okay. I won't." I looked at him as he left and sighed knowing that he was going planning a huge party.

Its true I didn't want him to know that, but I could live with that. I'm pretty sure that Gee would be pissed if he found out that Frank and I were dating. I looked at a now smiling Frank who said, "Was that true?"

I smiled softly at all of them and said, "Yup. And it's true I really didn't want anyone to know about it since well it is my 16th birthday. I was sorta wishing I could tell him. Maybe we'll tell him after the tour Frank."

He kissed me softly and said, "Of course baby."


	21. My First Show

Ashkie POV

I just sat there after Frank kissed me and smiled at Pete and Tiff saying, "Yup. So uh…. yeah now you know." Pete laughed saying, "Yeah we'll be your secret keepers." Frank and I let out a huge sign if relief and said, "Thanks. "

When we were sure they were gone we went back to our kissing. Only to be interrupted by someone yelling, "Okay My Chemical Romance your up!" We smiled at each other and ran off to find the guys thinking that this could either go amazingly well or terrible wrong.

Gerard POV

I had been walking around checking where everyone was when I heard Ashkie say, "You won't tell Gerard right?" I thought that was pretty weird and automatically said, "Won't tell me what?" The look on Ashkie's face was one of pure horror. I could tell I caught her saying something she didn't want me to know.

She took a deep breath, shot a panic look at Frank, and said something about how here birthday was coming up and it was gonna be her 16th birthday. I smiled as she said she didn't wanna tell me cause she knew I was gonna throw a huge party. I walked away smiling and thinking how to throw the sweetest sweet 16 ever.

I had made a few calls to different people including one to Charm City Cakes. I had seen their cakes on Ace of Cakes and knew that they should make Ashkie's. I wanted the best cake I could find so I called them. As I waited for someone to pick up I hummed Mama until someone said, "Hello this is Mary Alice at Charm City Cakes. How may I help you?"

"Hi yeah uh I would like to order a sweet 16 cake for my little sister."

"Okay I need your name, number, date of the event, where the event is, and how would you like the cake to look like?"

"Oh. Well my name's Gerard Way, number 973-856-9281, um the event is on May 18 in a week at 6pm, and uh the event will take place at the Amway Arena in Orlando, Florida."

I was a little nervous ordering a cake like this and that she would figure out that I was the lead singer in My Chemical Romance. I was about to continue, but the lady on the other end, Mary Alice, interrupted me saying, "Uh… Mr. Way, we are located I Baltimore and do not ship things anywhere unless you provided the transportation."

I signed and said, "Okay I'll arrange it that a private jet will pick up the cake and whoever is in charge of it, Duff I think it is."

"Sir, I would have to ask Duff if he would go to assemble the cake. You can't just order him to come out there. Okay now what do you want the cake to look like?"

"Oh well I just want this to be special for my sister. Oh right the cake. Well I would like a giant cake that's focused around music, mostly around the band My Chemical Romance. She's is a huge music fan as I said. To Ashkie music is her life. She loves Rock, Alternative, and Punk music. I would like you to include the bands Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Green Day, and Blink-182. Can the colors be black, white, and red?"

"Flavors?"

"Uh.. Marble, White, and Yellow."

I waited for Mary Alice to reply and started humming Mama again. Finally she said, "Okay Mr. Way I will talk to the team and call you later."

I smiled and said, "Okay can you call me in like two hours from now I have to do a show."

"Okay goodbye."

"Thanks."

We hung up and I smiled thinking about how amazing this is going to be. I put my phone away and went to the bus to get ready.

Mary Alice POV

_Okay that was like the weirdest phone call ever,_ I thought. The guy, Gerard Way, seemed like he had no idea what he was talking about and his voice sounded familiar. "Duff!" I yelled out to get his attention, "You need to come check out this order bring the team with you!"

Soon both Duff and the team were sitting in front of me and I said, "Okay now I just got this order and its for May 18. It's a Sweet 16 birthday cake and the customer sounded familiar like I've heard his voice somewhere."

Duff looked at me and said, "What's his name? Maybe he stopped by one day or maybe he's some famous person."

I looked down at the sheet and said, "Gerard Way."

Duff, Elena, and Katherine lit up and said, "Wait you don't mean Gerard Way as in Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance." I smiled and said, "Yeah! So that'd who that was."

I laughed and continued saying, "Okay well the cake's for his sister's sweet 16 down in Orlando, FL at the Amway Arena. He'd sending a private jet here to pick up the cake and as he put it whoever is in charge of it. Which I'm guessing means he would like some of you to go and set the cake up for him."

Almost immediately Elena and Katherine volunteered to fly down with the cake along with Duff. "Okay now what's the cake about?" Duff asked. I replied saying, "Okay well he wants a giant rock, alternative, punk, music cake revolving around My Chemical Romance mostly. He also wants us to put some All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Green Day, and Blink-182. With the colors black, white, and red."

I smiled and Duff said, "Alright team lets get working on this."

Gerard POV

"My Chemical Romance your up!" someone yelled. I smiled and started walking towards the stage with everyone. I then turned around to Ashkie and said, "Okay sis you stay here. We'll call you on in the middle of Mama, which will be like our 3rd out of 5 songs. Lets hope this goes well."

She smiled and said, "Okay I'll just sit here and watch you make some Frerard." Frank and I glared at her as she burst out laughing. Soon everyone except Frank and I were laughing. Then Frank started laughing and finally I did too.

As we entered the stage everyone started screaming our names and saying 'Gerard I Love You!' or 'Will you marry me?' Ugh it got pretty annoying. Oh well, big rockstars like us just have to get used to it. We started out with Welcome to The Black Parade then I talked to the crowd for a minute. Next we sang Famous Last Words and finally we came to Mama. As I sang the last part of the first verse I said, "Okay everyone, I'd like to introduce my little sister Ashkie Way."

Everyone started cheering even louder as Ashkie came on and we sang the rest of Mama, then Dead!, and finally I'm Not Okay. I looked over at Ashkie to find her laughing and having a blast. As normal the crowd cheered for an encore so we sang Under Pressure with Ashkie doing Bert's part.

When we were done and of the stage I went up to Ashkie and said, "You are one amazing singer sis." I watched as Patrick Stump came up to her and said, "Wow! Ashkie you're really good." She blushed and shyly said, "Yeah I guess so." When I turned around I saw Pete and that girl, Tiffany, making out on the coach. I laughed and turned back around to find that Ashkie and Frank weren't there. Oh well I'd just talk to them later.


	22. Maybe I Should Just Go Home

Mikey POV

We had a blast when Ashkie came out. She definitely brought a whole new type of energy into our performance and I'm pretty sure the fans love her too. I wanted to tell Ashkie how well she did, but I couldn't find her. I walked over to Gerard and said, "Hey Gee have you seen Ashkie? I wanted to tell her what a great job she did."

Gerard shook his head saying, "No I haven't, but I needed to talk to her. Lets go look for her."

I nodded and looked around saying, "Sure. Have you noticed how whenever Ashkie is gone Frank is too?"

He looked around saying, "You know I never really noticed that until now. Lets go look for them. I'll head over towards the stage and you can check out the buses."

"Okay. Meet back here in 30 minutes?"

Gerard nodded and walked off towards the stage as I walked back to the buses. We had about 5 hours until we had to be in the buses and off to New York. Tours are probably the best park of the whole music business besides making all the music of course. I smiled to myself and ran off to find Ashkie and/or Frank.

Frank POV

Ashkie and I had snuck away from everyone hoping to get an hour or two to be alone. We walked up onto the stage and I looked at Ashkie and said, "Hey Ash?"

She looked at me with her big beautiful hazel eyes and said "Yeah?"

"You know I love you," I said as I pulled her into my grasp.

She smiled and hugged my saying, "I know, you know I love you right?"

I nodded and kissed her. We sat down on the stage making out loving life.

Gerard POV

As I made my way to the stage I heard Frank and I Ashkie talking. I stopped to listen only making out the words 'I Love You.' As I turned the corner I saw Ashkie and Frank making out right there in front of me.

I couldn't believe this! My best friend and little sister were secretly dating under everyone's noses! I was so pissed! I couldn't believe they never told me! At least then I might have been okay with it, probably not though.

I looked back out at the two and yelled, "What the fucking hell!" They both looked at me with wide eyes and Ashkie said, "Gee! Uh… we were…."

I cut her off screaming, "No! I can't believe you two would do this! You're my little sister and my best friend!"

Frank started to say something, but I cut him off screaming, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I started to walk towards Frank who had pushed Ashkie behind him. As I got closer I could see Ashkie shaking her head at me; crying and whispering, "No. Please no. Stop Gee." I could also hear Frank saying, "Its okay Ashkie. Its okay." This just pissed me off even more as I thought about how long they've kept this from me.

I charged towards Frank and tackled him to the ground. Ashkie screamed for me to stop and I heard a bunch of people running toward the stage. I turned around towards the sound of people only to be tackled by Frank. I shook him off and stood up facing him. As I walked towards him someone behind me said, "Gerard stop this! It's not their fault!"

I realized it was Billie Joe and said ,"Go away Billie Joe! He betrayed me! He's going out with my sister and never even told me!" I kept walking towards Frank with my fist clenched when Ashkie stepped in front of him. I looked at her in the her sad eyes as she said, "Gee stop. Please stop. You have to know that we were going to tell you after the tour. Pleas Gerard stop."

I didn't want to hear any of this shit. They fucking lied to me and now Ashkie was trying to defend Frank! I shook my head at her and slapped her across the face screaming, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

She looked at me with tears running down her face as she held her hand to her now red cheek. She shook her head at me and said, "Maybe I should just go home." She then ran off somewhere crying. As soon as I had slapped her I knew I had gone too far. No one was going to forgive me, not after this. I looked at Frank who was still on the ground and started to say, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

I never got to finish because Frank shook his head and said, "Save it Gerard. Save it for her. You're the one who hurt her the most. Just give her time to cool down." I hung my head in shame as I realized he was right. God dammit why did I have to be such a fucktard! Ugh Ashkie was probably never going to forgive me. Okay now it was time to apologize to everyone, especially Ashkie.


	23. Don't Go Home, It'll Be Okay

Ashkie POV

When Gerard saw us making out he like blew up! When he stood back up after tackling Frank I tried to explain. That was a pretty stupid thing to do cause I only got to be slapped by him because he wouldn't listen. I then ran off crying not believing that he had done that and pretty sure that they didn't want me around anymore. I sure as hell didn't want to go back and face him so I ran off to cool down. I ended up just sitting on one of the seats in the arena crying my eyes out.

I couldn't believe that Gee did this to me. He slapped me and I had a mark to prove it. I just sat there balling my eyes out until I felt good enough to go back. Sure I felt better, but I sure as hell wasn't going to go back on our bus for the ride to New York. I knew people would be out looking for me so I made a quick decision on whose bus I should got to for now and ended up choosing Green Day.

As I walked towards Green Day's bus I saw Gee walking alone towards the direction I was in. _Shit_, I thought to myself, _I can't let him see me. Or anyone really. _I ran quickly in the other direction praying I would make it to Green Day's bus without being noticed.

Once I made it to the bus I climbed on praying no one was there. Luck was on my side today because nobody was in there. So I curled up on the couch waiting for one of them to come in.

Billie Joe POV

I still couldn't believe that Gerard would do that. I mean sure he was an alcoholic once upon a time and all of that shit but, I honestly couldn't believe he slapped her. He had defiantly hurt Ashkie and now she was nowhere to be found. Everyone was out looking for her when I had this strange feeling to go back and check the tour bus. So I walked back to our bus and sure enough there was Ashkie curled up on our couch crying.

I walked up to her and said "Ashkie do you want to me to go get Mikey? Or do you want to stay on our bus until New York?"

She looked up at me with her sad hazel eyes and softly said, "Can I just stay here for a while."

I just nodded and said that I'd be right back. I was going to go talk to Mikey to grab a few of her things.

-At My Chem Tour Bus-

"Hey Mikey?" I called out into the bus knowing he'd be the only one there.

"Yeah Billie? What do you want?"

"Ashkie is on our bus. She's still pretty shaken up after what just happened. She's wants to stay on our bus for the ride over to New York, so I was wondering if you could get me some of her stuff."

He looked at me and smiled slightly saying, "Okay. I knew she's head to on of the other buses. If I were her I'd have done the same thing. There would have been no way in hell that I'd stay on the same bus as Gee if he did that to me. Come on in; I'll grab some of her stuff."

I nodded saying 'thanks' and walked in after him. When I got in I just smiled. Their bus was a mess compared to ours with clothes thrown all over the place. As I looked around the room Mikey was over in Ashkie's bunk grabbing a bad full of clothes and other stuff.

When he walked back to me he handed me it and said, "Just take care of her okay? She's my little sister and I hate to see her like this."

I nodded and said "I will Mikey you can trust me on that. We'll have her back to her old self before we even get there. Just tell the guys okay?"

He nodded as I left with her stuff. I turned around one last time to see Mikey texting everyone that Ashkie was with us and that it was time to leave. I smiled to myself and walked up onto the bus. I found Ashkie was in the exact same spot as she was when I left only that Mike and Tre where next to her.

I smiled at the guys and said, "Hey Ashkie I got some of your stuff." She looked up at me, smiled a lil bit, and said, "Thanks. I'll go back to my own bus after the trip to New York if i don't go home. But I don't think I'd be able to face Gerard yet."

I nodded and said, "Its okay sweetie no one expected you to and you really shouldn't go home. Gerard didn't mean what he said or did, you know how he gets sometimes."

"Yeah. You're welcomed here anytime, okay?" Mike said.

She nodded and hugged all of us while saying, "Okay now what?" I smiled as we thought of some sort of thing to do after we sleep for a while.

Gerard POV

I hate myself! I was such an ass to Ashkie and Frank. Even if they did go behind my back I didn't have to react that badly. Ugh! This sucks! I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from freaking out. I was still looking around for Ashkie to apologize when I got a text from Mikey.

It said…

**Hey Gerard Ash's with GD. She's gonna stay with 'em 4 the ride 2 NY. Come 2 the bus it's time 2 head out.**

**-Mikey**

I smiled a little and thought, _Well at least I know she's safe. Looks like I'll have to apologize later. _I walked to the bus still beating myself up for how stupid I was. I couldn't believe I had actually slapped her! I don't know what happened to me to make me slap her. God I feel like a fucktard.


	24. I'm Not Bullshitting You Guys

Ashkie POV

After we had slept for a while Billie Joe handed me a guitar and said, "You wanna play something?" I nodded and started to play East Jesus Nowhere. They all smiled and picked up their instruments to join in.

We were having so much fun, so I grabbed my camera and started to take some pictures. I hadn't forgotten that I was going to make a facebook account. I thought for a little while about facebook and said, "You guys wanna help me make a facebook?"

They all laughed and said sure. I put down the guitar and ran over to my laptop to turn it on. In no time I had a facebook account and was now making my profile. I put my name as Ashkie Sage Way and put a picture of me flicking off the camera as my profile picture. Then I moved onto my profile information.

**Personal Information-**

**Activities: Singing, football, lacrosse, running, playing guitar, having a ton of fun touring the country**

**Interest: Music of course, writing, drawing, having fun, mosh pits XD, lacrosse**

**Favorite Music: My Chemical Romance, Blink-182, Green Day, Mindless Self Indulgence, Black Veil Brides, Escape The Fate, Dot Dot Curve, etc.. Well a lot of Rock, Punk, Alternative, and Metal**

**Favorite TV Shows: eh...too many to name**

**Favorite Movies: The Nightmare Before Christmas, Horror Movies, Action Movies**

**Favorite Quotes: "Music speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul."**

**No, I won't go to Hell! It has a restraining order against me.**

**They say, "Guns dont kill people, people kill people.' Well, I think the gun helps, because if you just stood there and yelled, "BANG" I dont think you'd kill too many people. - So, if guns kill people, can I blame misspelled words on my pencil?**

**"If for one minute you think you're better than a sixteen year old girl in a Green Day t-shirt, you are sorely mistaken. Remember the first time you went to a show and saw your favorite band. You wore their shirt, and sang every word. You didn't know anything about scene politics, haircuts, or what was cool. All you knew was that this music made you feel different from anyone you shared a locker with. Someone finally understood you. This is what music is about." - Gerard Way**

**"Craziest thing that ever happened to me was being attacked by a black bird. It pecked the shit out of my head. We were at this hotel called The Phoenix in San Francisco. We were leaving to go to a show the next morning and the bird just fuckin' attacked my head. And the next day Slipknot were there, they were coming in as we were leaving, and they got attacked by birds too."- Gerard Way**

**"Frankie: Eww is that a bug? Fan 1: No, I think it's a sharpie mark. Frankie: It is a bug. Fan 2: No, actually it is a bug. I sorta smushed it by accident and it stayed on the picture. Frankie: That's gross (circles bug and write eww on paper)." ~Frank Iero**

**Contact Information-**

**Email: **

**Mobile Number: 973-442-8964**

**Education and Work-**

**High School: Belleville High**

**Employer: Uh..my brothers? My Chemical Romance?**

**Position: Singer, sister**

**Location: anywhere really**

**Description: Well I sing with Gee and the guys. We have fun and just well rock it.**

Once I finished it I could hear laughing over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and spun around taking a picture of whoever was laughing. I looked at the picture and almost died laughing. I had caught Tre and Mike both on camera with shaving cream or whipped cream all over them.

They looked at me and shrugged as I took another picture. I was looking at the pictures when all of the sudden someone shoved whipped cream in my face. I jumped in shock and laughed. I whipped around to find Billie Joe, Mike, and Tre all armed with whipped cream. I shook my head and held up my camera trying to protect me with technology.

It worked or at least I think it did because they turned around to walk away. I signed and put my camera down. As soon as I did that I knew I shouldn't of. All three of them turned around and threw the whipped cream all over me. I shook my head and tackled them to the ground. I probably shouldn't have done that since it was 3 against 1. I quickly screamed, "I GOTTA PEE! LET ME UP I GOTTA PEE!"

They all immediately jumped off of me and I jumped up. I laughed at them and said, "Hahaha, I knew that would work. Now I have to upload these pictures and finish my facebook account, but first I have to get all of this whipped cream off."

Tre shook his head at me and said, "Nice, just nice. You know you cheated!"

I smiled innocently at him and said, "Really? I had no idea."

They all laughed as I took another picture and went to the bathroom to get four towels. When I came back out I saw them all hovering over my computer and I walked over to see why. I gasped in shock as I saw that I already had over 250 friend request. Billie Joe looked at me and said, "Welcome to fame."

I smiled and threw the towel in his face. Then I gave Mike and Tre their towel and we wiped off all the whipped cream. Finally all of the whipped cream was gone and I sat down at my computer to upload the picture. When I was done I had a whole bunch of albums like… My Brothers, Meeting the Band, The Tour Bus, Meeting the Bands we are touring with, Concert in Belleville, Whipped Cream War, etc..

Then I went through the friend request thing and accepted a ton of ones that I recognized like Taylor, Cody, Tiff, all of Green Day, all of Blink-182, all my friends (even my fake friends) from school, all of Fall Out Boy, and all of My Chemical Romance. I watched as all my school friends posted on my wall. They all asked me 'What the hell was going on' or 'Are you seriously their sister' or even 'I don't believe you.'

I smiled at Green Day and said, "How about we make a video to show all these people I'm not lying about any of this shit?" They all nodded and agreed, so I grabbed the video camera and started to roll.

I looked into the camera, waved, and said, "Hey everyone this is Ashkie Way here and your probably wondering what's going on and shit. Well i'm not lying about any of this shit. I am Gerard and Mikey Way's little sister. I'm going to post a bunch of videos here describing how my life is now and what I'm doing each day. Oh and also to show you my crazy brothers and friends. First I would like to introduce you too a couple of people that you might know has Green Day."

I spun the camera around to face them as they said, "Hey all you internet people. What's up?"

Tre blew a kiss into the camera and said, "Okay now anyone who's going to bug Ashkie about anything is going have to deal with me and well everyone really. So Billie Joe, Mike? You wanna play all the people out there watching this a song?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah come on play us a song!"

He rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar saying, "Okay how about one of our new ones East Jesus Nowhere?"

They all agreed and I jumped up and down saying, "Yay! This is like a real special treat for everyone out there cause this is like only their 6th time performing it for people like this. This is awesome!"

Once they started playing I put the camera on the table facing them and sat down to watch. As soon as I had sat down Billie Joe said, "Grab a guitar Ashkie. I know you know this song." I smiled at him and grabbed my guitar and joined right in.


	25. Green Day Mode

Tiffany POV

Oh my god! I'm dating Pete Wentz and my best friend is in My Chemical Romance! I was still a little shocked at what had all happened in the last like 4-5 hours. I had been backstage at a concert, found out my best friend is the sister of Gerard and Mikey Way, got asked out by Pete Wentz, found out Ashkie and Frank were datin, and Gerard like exploded in anger when he found out. Now we were on our way to New York for another show.

I was checking out facebook when I noticed that in the little area for People You Might Know was Ashkie. I smiled and immediately clicked on her to add her as my friend. I smiled as she accepted and started to check out her page. Her whole wall was like covered in all of our school friends freaking out and not believing her. Some of them were pretty funny to read.

I was checking out all the pictures when I was suddenly hugged from the behind. I jumped a little as someone laughed in my ear and said, "Sorry I scared you. You just looked so cute sittin there. Whatcha lookin at though?"

I smiled brightly saying, "It's okay Petey Pie. Oh and Ashkie got a facebook."

He nodded, thought for a second, and then grabbed his laptop. He logged onto his fbook account and added Ashkie and I as a friend. He then immediately started writing all over my wall filling it with 'I love you's and 'Your so cute sittin there.' Everyone commented on his post saying 'What the fuck? Are you really Pete Wentz?'

We started laughing when I noticed I had like 10 other friend request from the bands. I smiled and started accepting and getting millions of messages of 'How the hell do you know these people!'

I started surfing the other band members profiles when I noticed that Ashkie had uploaded a video. I smiled and nodded while heading to her profile to watch the video.

Gerard POV

I sulked in the corner of our bus checking out facebook. I still felt like such an ass for what I did to Ashkie. I definitely took it too far. Like way too far. Damn it. I was surfing through my brother's profile when I noticed that one of his friends was Ashkie.

I smiled to myself thinking, '_Maybe I'll be able to apologize to her now. I'll just leave a really long I'm sorry message in her inbox and one short I'm sorry on her wall._'

So I went to her page and requested to add her as a friend. Almost immediately after that she accepted and I wrote on her wall '**Ashkie I'm really sorry for being such an ass. I should of left you and Frank alone. Ashkie I really am sorry.**'

Then I wrote a huge long apologize and then checked out her profile. She was had already uploaded all of the pictures she'd taken from the day she left her house. I laughed when I saw all the pictures from on Green Day's bus especially the Whipped Cream War. It looked like she was having a very fun time, which was good because I sure didn't ever mean to hurt her.

I logged off praying that she would forgive me and everything would just go back to the way before I got mad. I looked up to find Frank staring at me. I smiled weakly and said, "Hey… Frank I'm sorry. I didn't…."

He cut me of saying, "Gerard I forgive you. I know Ashkie will too. I understand why you acted like that or at least I think I do. You were just trying to protect Ashkie I think."

I nodded and said, "Yeah I mean what's a big brother for if you don't protect your siblings."

I smiled and laughed as did Frank. We talked for a while about the tour and about him and Ashkie. Reluctantly I said that he could date her even though I was still not completely for it.

Ashkie POV

When I read Gee's message I cried a little. He really cared. I wiped away my tears and replied '**I forgive you**'

I felt a little better, good enough to go back on my bus, but that doesn't mean that I can't come back on Green Day's. Nope, I have a feeling that I'll be back sooner or later. I was answering a friends question when Mike came up behind me and said, "Okay we've got one hour till we get to New York."

Then Tre said, "You two thinking what I'm thinking?"

I whipped around to see all three of them nodding their heads coming towards me. They had a whole bunch of Green Day fan clothes in their hands. I shook my head as Billie said, "Okay we have a dare for you and if you won't do it you have to wear a whole bunch of Green Day gear during you next concert. Oh and there is no way you can get out of this."

I shook my head and said, "Fine but you guys suck you know." They all laughed and said, "We know."

I rolled my eyes as I said "Okay what is the dare?"

They all grinned evilly as Billie said "You have to make out with Gerard and Mikey for 30 seconds each."

I fake threw up and screamed "FUCK NO! I WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER EVER KISS MY BROTHERS! NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD FUCKING ASK ME TO DO THAT!"

They all smiled and this time Tre said, "Fine have it your way. Time to put on Green Day gear."

I shook my head as I took all the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. After I had put on like everything they gave me I looked at myself in the mirror. I now had bright green highlights instead of my red highlights. I was wearing a black Green Day shirt with green skinny jeans, black and green converse, black and green gloves, and finally green eye shadow.

I shook my head to myself as I walked back out to where all three of them were standing. They all started laughing and saying, "God this is great. Best idea ever!"

I shook my head at them and said, "I still can't believe you guys made me do this."

Then I took a couple picture of me in my 'Green Day Mode' and laughed at how ridiculous I looked. I think, no I'm pretty sure I do, I like my normal mode better. I was about to tackle them when the bus pulled to a stop and Billie said, "Okay time to go face the brothers."

I shook me head saying, "If they murder me for this I shall haunt you for life." He just smiled at me and helped me grab all my stuff. Soon Billie had my bag in his hand and started to walk off the bus.

I signed and followed him wondering what my brothers and everyone would say. I walked over to my tour bus and walked on following Billie. Mikey saw me and said, "Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with my sister!" I laughed and said, "Haha very funny. It's all Green Day's fault. They said it was either this or the dare. And trust me I was never going to do what the dare was."

Mikey looked at me and said, "Dare?"

I shook my head and fiercely said, "No way in hell will I ever tell you what they wanted me to do."

He laughed and said, "Okay. Whatever you say sis. But I know some people who've been dying to see you."

I looked around curiously as the rest of the band came out from the bunk area. As soon as they saw me they said, "Uh… Mikey? Who's the uh fan in all Green Day gear? I'm pretty sure she's on the wrong bus."

Mikey and I both started laughing really hard and everyone was said, "What?"

I shook my head at them as I just stared at them. They still didn't see who I was so I flicked them off and said, "God damn, fuck you guys! You don't even recognize your best friend."

Suddenly Frank looked at me and said, "Holy shit! Ashkie? Is that you?'

I smiled and said, "Miss me? I was beginning to feel like you didn't want me here."

Everyone started asking why I was dressed like that and stuff. They kept talking over each other so I said, "Shut up and I'll tell you! Okay now you can blame Green Day for why I look like this. They said I either had to do this dare or dress like a major Green Day fan for the New York concert."

I let that sink in to them for a while. Then I saw Ray about to say something so I quickly said, "And no I will not tell you what the dare was."

Ray's face dropped and I started laughing. As I looked around I saw Gerard sitting on his bunk with a sad face. I smiled at the guys and held up one finger signaling 'Give me a minute.'

Then I walked over to Gee's bunk and jumped on him. I gave him a huge hug and whispered, "Hey bro. I forgive you. But I just wanna tell you that the only reason that I'm even dressed like this is because Green Day dared me to make out with you and Mikey for 30 seconds. I said hell no cause you guys are my bros so they said I had to go all major Green Day fan for our next concert. I'm pissed that they made me do this."

He looked at me and started laughing while saying, "Thanks! Haha you know you like ridiculous dressed in that. Please tell me that you won't stay like this forever. I couldn't stand it. Oh and I'm giving you permission to date Frank. I just want to let you know that I love you Ashkie and if anything happened to you I'd hold myself responsible."

I smiled at him and hugged him again saying, "Thanks so much. And there is no way on god's fuckin green Earth that I will ever stay like this. I love you too. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to go make out with my boyfriend."

Gerard smiled and let me go. I then turned around and started to run towards Frank. He saw me so he got ready to catch me, which was a good thing cause I was ready to jump on him. Once he caught me we started to make out and everyone was all oohing and ahhing.


	26. Revenge Is Sweet

I looked at Frank and said, "Did you miss me?" He kissed me and then said, "Of course I did. Please tell me that your not gonna stay like this forever. In all this Green Day gear?"

I looked at him with my mouth open and said, "Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr. if you don't like it then you can't have it."

I watched as his face fell and he quickly said, "I..I…I didn't mean it like that! I uh…."

I interrupted him and said, "Hey babe I was jokin. And to answer your question, no I am not going to stay like this for long. Just for our show here. Now I have to go plan some revenge really quick so I'll be back in time for the show."

He smiled at me, kissed me one last time, and walked off the bus. I then grabbed a whole bunch of My Chemical Romance fan gear and red hair dye. As I walked over Tre saw me and his eyes went wide. I smiled at him and said, "Get on the bus. Is Mike and Billie in there?" He nodded with his still wide eyes as I followed him on the bus. I smiled evilly and walked on up with my bag full of revenge.

As I got on I found them all sitting on the couch staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled at them and said, "Okay you guys I have a dare of my own. And I you don't do it I'm not letting you off this bus. Okay the dare is either you have to streak around this place or you have to dress like a complete My Chem fan."

They all just stared at me and grabbed their bags of My Chem gear and red hair dye. As I waited for them to come out I started drinking my second Monster energy drink and took out my phone to turn it on. I hadn't had this thing on since Gee slapped me and it showed. I had over 300 txt messages and over 100 missed calls and voicemails. So as I waited I listened to them all and smiled. They were all from either Gee, Frank, Mikey, Bob, Ray, and believe it or not Tom. They all said 'Where are you?', 'Are you okay?', 'Are you coming back?', or something along those lines.

Once I finally deleted everything I sat back and watched them come out. I had my camera ready which was a good idea cause they immediately came out. When I saw them I immediately started laughing and taking pics. They looked so different! They all had on My Chem gear and well red highlights and well they just looked weird!

They looked at each other and started laughing as well. So we were all laughing when I suddenly got a great idea. I smiled at them and screamed, "I HAVE AN IDEA! BUT IN ORDER FOR IT TO WORK I NEED TO LEARN OUT TO ACT LIKE YOU BILLIE!"

They all looked at me and Billie said, "What's your idea?"

I smiled and said, "Okay to make the tour a little interesting, or at least this show, I was thinking that since I'm all dressed in Green Day stuff that I could go on pretending to be you. I could like walk out pretending to be you, sing a song, and then you come out all confused and stuff. Then you and I get into a fight over who's the real Billie and we let the crowd decide."

They all just stared at me until Tre laughed saying, "I love it! Where the hell do you come up with this shit?"

I shrugged as Billie said, "That is amazing! I think the fans will love and well I know I'll love it. It'll be a lot of fun. And as Tre said where the hell do you come up with this shit? How come we can't think of that?"

I smiled and said, "Well think, I am a 15 year old girl. Okay well I've done a lot of thinking today so I'm pretty sure I get a coffee and a couple Rockstars and Monsters. Anyone up for coffee and energy drinks?"

As everyone agreed I suddenly got another great idea. I smiled and once again said, "Hey wait. I have an idea, again. How about you guys pretend to be huge My Chem fans and we'll see if anyone can tell its you."

Everyone laughed and agreed. So it was on. We had two plans and 'Fake Fans' was in action. I checked outside the bus to make sure no one was around and we the coast was clear we ran for the coffee tent. As we got inside I turned towards Tre, Mike, and Billie and said, "Okay you guys Plan 'Fake Fans' is officially in action. You ready?"

They nodded and I said, "Okay let me introduce you guys to them." I looked to find everyone in My Chem, Blink-182, and Fall Out Boy to be sittin around drinking coffee and chatting. I cleared my throat and said, "Hey My Chem."

The guys looked at me and then looked confused at the fans. I smiled as Gee said, "Who are the fans?" I replied saying, "You guys I wanna introduce you to a couple of fans that I found wandering around the tour buses."

Frank came up to me, put around me, and looked at the fans saying, "Uh…How did you guys get in here? And well why are you in here?"

Billie smiled at Frank and said, "Well the security sort of let us in and well I am a huge and can I say huge fan of My Chem. I mean I think you'd be able to tell from my outfit. Can I have your autograph? No scratch that, can all of My Chem sign the back of our shirts? It would mean a lot to us."

I shrugged and said, "Come on you guys why not? Anyone got a silver sharpie?"

Someone handed us all a sharpie and we got to work signing away. As we finished Gee looked closely at them and said, "So what are you guy's names?"

They smiled and said Billie said, "Well my name's Billie."

Tre said, "My name's Tre"

Mike said, "And my name's Mike."

Gee looked at them and said, "That's funny. It just so happens that those are three of my friends names who we also happen to be touring with."

I had to put my hand over my mouth just to keep me from laughing, but it sure didn't work. I started laughing like there was no tomorrow and Billie, Tre, and Mike all joined me. Billie looked at Gee and said, "Well Gee I got to hand it to your sister her. I didn't think her idea would actually work, but as you can see you have no fucking clue who we are."

The guys looked shock and Gee said, "What the fuck is going on?"

I smiled and said, "Revenge, Gee, pure sweet Revenge. This is Green Day in My Chem mode. They have to stay like this for this concert here just like I have to stay like this."

Frank laughed saying I knew it while Gee just shook his head and said, "Wow. Okay I'm going to go get another coffee now and maybe think about WHAT THE FUCK JUST WENT ON!"

I laughed at him and sat back down drinking my coffee while chatting with everyone. Soon enough Fall Out Boy went on and then Blink-182. During this time we decided on what song I should sing and ended up choosing East Jesus Nowhere. We details of what would go on and decided to just have fun with it. Soon we would be on and the Fake Billie, me, would be putting on the show.


	27. I Am Fake Billie

Ashkie POV

As Blink-182 played, Billie taught me how act like him. It was like going to Billie School, but it was way more fun then actually school. I learned everything from how to walk like him, talk like him, well do everything like him. About an hour or so before our turn to go up Billie took me into their bus and threw some of his clothes at me. He told me to put them on so I'd look a little bit more like him. He even did my hair like him.

As I stepped out of the bus everyone in My Chem, Fall Out Boy, and the rest of Green Day was all crowded around. When they saw me they all gasped while Frankie said, "Whoa! Ashkie is that you? You look so much like Billie it's not even funny!"

I smiled and said, "Yeah it's me. Isn't this cool? I can't wait for the fans to see me! I wonder if they'll be able to tell who's who."

Billie put his arm on my shoulder and said, "Yup this ought to be fun. Okay now it's almost time to go so we better get your guitar." I nodded and followed him towards the stage. Before I got too far Frank ran up, grabbed me, and kissed me. I kissed him back and said, "Hey baby I gotta go now. I'll see you later and I expect a kiss later."

He smiled at me and sent me on my way. As I ran back up to Billie, Tre, and Mike were talking about the concert and the tour. I strummed a little on Billie's guitar I was borrowing. It was nice, but I liked my guitar better. As we walked over we heard Blink-182 ending and I told Billie to run and hide. I wanted to see if I could play Billie as well as I looked and fool Blink-182.

As we walked up to them I turned towards Tre and said, "Okay here goes nothing." He laughed as we continued on our way. I smiled to myself and said, "Hey you guys. Good show?" Tom shook his head and said, "It always is Billie. It always is."

I nodded and said, "True. Okay now we've gotta get going. You should watch us cause we have a guess singing with us."

They all looked confused for a second and Tom said, "Who?"

I smiled and said, "Ashkie's going to help us pull of this thing we're doing. Tre you wanna explain what it is?"

He smiled and said, "I'd love to. Well Ashkie is going to help us pull of this thing called Fake Billie. I'd have to say it works. What do you think Mike?"

He shrugged and said, "I'm pretty sure it does. Huh, Billie?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. I think it does. I think playing Fake Billie is pretty cool."

Tom looked at me closely and said, "Whoa! What the fuck is going on! Ashkie? Is the you?"

I nodded and he continued, "Whoa! You look a lot like Billie! But now that I really actually look you're a lot shorter then Billie. That is awesome. Have fun."

We smiled and "Real" Billie came out from behind some stuff. We all laughed and just went right back to doing whatever we were doing, which for us was to get to the stage. When we got there the stage was completely dark so we could sneak on. Mike and Tre got into place and were just waiting on me to get into place. I was a little nervous and I think Billie could tell because he came up behind me and said, "You'll do great. Go on out there so we can get the show on the road."

I laughed, gave him a hug, and got out in place. All the fans were screaming for Green Day and it's members. I laughed to myself silently as I thought about their reaction to me. I heard Tre to the countdown with his drumsticks and we started. The lights flashed on and all the fans started screaming and jumping around. When it was time for me to sing I sang….

Raise your hands now to testify

Your confession will be crucified

You're a sacrificial suicide

Like a dog that's been sodomized

Stand Up! All the white boys

Sit Down! And the black girls

You're the soldiers of the new world

Put your faith in a miracle

And it's non-denominational

Join the choir we will be singing

In the church of wishfull thinking

A fire burns today

Of blasphemy and genocide

The sirens of decay

Will infiltrate the faith fanatics

Oh bless me Lord for I have sinned

It's been a lifetime since I last confessed

I threw my crutches in the river

Of a shadow of doubt

And I'll be dressed in my Sunday best

Say a prayer for the family

Drop a coin for humanity

Ain't this uniform so flattering?

I never asked you a god damn thing

A fire burns today

Of blasphemy and genocide

The sirens of decay

Will infiltrate the faith fanatics

Don't test me

Second guess me

Protest me

You will disappear

I want to know who's allowed to breed

All the dogs who never learned to read

Missionary politicians

And the cops of a new religion

A fire burns today

Of blasphemy and genocide

The sirens of decay

Will infiltrate the inside

As I finished all the fans were still screaming and having a blast. As planned I was about to start talking to the fans when Billie came on stage. He looked around, saw me, and said, "Whoa! Who the hell are you?" I smiled at him and said, "I'm Billie Joe Armstrong. Who the hell are you?"

All of the fans quieted down and one girl screamed, "Two Billies!" We both laughed at the same time and Billie said, "You can't be Billie because I am Billie."

I cocked my head at me and said, "Well if your Billie then how come I sang the first song? Where were you?"

"I was looking for my band who apparently thought you were me! I'm the real Billie," he said laughing.

I smiled and said, "No I am. You're just probably just some overly crazy fan. Hey fans, who do you think is the real Billie? Billie #1, me, or Billie #2, that kid?"

The crowd started screaming all sorts of answers and Billie said, "I think we need to bring a fan up here to choose."

I agreed so we picked three diehard Green Day fans to come up on stage. I walked up to them and said, "Hey. What are you guys' names?"

"I'm Nikki."

"I'm Maria."

"And I'm Jason."

I smiled and was about to say something when Billie cut in saying, "Well Nikki, Maria, and Jason. Who do you think is the real Billie Joe Armstrong?"

The all three started whispering together and Jason answered, "Well...i'd have to say Billie number"

I started to say, "Yes! Someone please get this fake Billie of the stage." when Jason said, "Hey i never finished! I was going to say that the real Billie is Billie #2."

I looked at them in shock and said, "Is that your final answer? You think that I'm the fake Billie?" They nodded and I smiled, "Well congratulations you've chosen the right Billie. That's right you guys I'm the fake Billie. My real name is Ashkie Way and Billie and I wanted to test you on your knowingness of Green Day and well also because it was just so fucking much fun."

Billie nodded and put an arm around me saying "Yeah. You see Ashkie was in our tour bus and we dared her to dress in all Green Day gear, including green highlights. As you can see she did and is not allowed to change back to normal until after her show. After a while Ashkie came back to our bus and dared us to wear all My Chem gear, including red highlights. As you can see we did it as well and well now here we are."

All the fans started laughing and Billie turned towards the three fans onstage and said, "Thanks for your help you guys. Why don't you come backstage after My Chem performs and you could meet the bands."

I nodded and said, "That's a great idea. Just don't go around screaming too loud back there cause my big bro doesn't like it."

Nikki looked at me confused and said, "What! Wait who is your brother?"

I smiled at her and answered, "Gerard Way."

"Whoa! You mean you're the girl that's been hanging around with MCR," Jason exclaimed.

I nodded and said, "Okay I'd love to stay and chat, but Green Day should finish their concert and I need to get ready for mine. I'm gonna be been singin a little and maybe even playing guitar or something with them."

As I said goodbye to everyone and walked off the stage Billie said, "Okay everyone time to get on with the concert. Now that we got fake me out of the way." I laughed and took a mic and said into it, "I'm still here Billie."

He freaked out and looked around as I just started laughing. Then I said into the mic, "Okay I really need to go. So you guys go play and stuff see yeah." They smiled and as I left I heard them say, "Okay. On with the show!"

I ran back to grab some coffee and hang out before our show. When I got there Frankie was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. I smiled to myself and layed on top of him with my head on his chest. He eyes opened up and he just stared into my eyes. I smiled at him as I leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me back and we started making out until we heard someone cough.

I looked up to find Gerard and Mikey standing there looking at us. Gee shook his head and said, "Just because I said it was okay for you two to go out doesn't mean you have to make out every 5 seconds."

I laughed and stood up to give him and Mikey a hug. I loved my brothers I really did.


End file.
